Twisted Love
by uzumakiharuno
Summary: Naruto got dumped by his childhood lover Hinata. Hinata in love with her childhood friend Sasuke while dating Naruto. Sasuke meets his first love Shion after 10 years. Kiba falls for Hinata which he knows it's a one sided love. Ino falls for Shikamaru who she thought wasn't perfect for her. Sakura falls for the opposite type of ideal guy which is Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

A love story that brings Naruto and Sakura together. Their friends join the adventures as well. See how it will end.

Chapter One: Thoughts

**I do not own Naruto. Copyright of Masashi Kishimoto.**

"Haaaaa, Sasuke… look at this. It's your pee pee. Hahaha, why am I drinking your pee pee? Huh? Tell me Sasuke." Said Naruto.

"Naruto, get yourself together." Sasuke holding onto Naruto's arm.

"Aye, let me go. I can sta… *cough* stand by myself. Hahaha." Said Naruto.

"Naruto, what's wrong with you? Get yourself together!" Said Sasuke.

"Why? Why? Why?" Said Naruto.

"Why what?" Said Sasuke.

"Whhhhhhyyyyyyyyy?" Said Naruto.

"Why the hell are you drunk?!" Said Sasuke.

"Me? Ooo la la… Aye mama! Come here!" Said Naruto.

"Stop yelling at my face, you baka!" Said Sasuke.

"Ooo you're such a cute girl… hehe." Said Naruto.

"Naruto! I'm taking you out of here." Said Sasuke. Sasuke took Naruto out of the Leaf Bar. Sasuke drags this drunk goof ball before he does anything stupid.

"You baka. Why the hell did you get yourself drunk?" Said Sasuke.

"Oi, Sasuke." Said Kiba.

"Ayeeee, it's another girl… An ugly one… ew." Said Naruto.

"What the hell did you say?!" Kiba clenches his fist.

"He's drunk, Kiba." Said Sasuke.

"Are you sure?! He's an idiot the begin with." Said Kiba.

"Yes, that's true. I'll see you later." Said Sasuke.

"Hey, you don't want help? I can you know." Said Sasuke.

"No, go enjoy yourself with the ladies." Said Sasuke.

"Haha, don't mind if I do." Kiba walked off into the Leaf Bar.

"*sigh* You're nothing but trouble, Naruto." Said Sasuke. Sasuke threw Naruto in Sasuke's back seat of his car. Sasuke drives Naruto home.

"Where the hell is your key?" Sasuke finally found Naruto's key in his jacket. Sasuke enters the house and pulls Naruto and toss him on the bed.

"You're getting fat." Said Sasuke.

"Hinata…" Said Naruto.

"Huh?" Said Sasuke.

"Why do you love Sasuke and not me?" Said Naruto. 'Oh, he's talking in his sleep… That's normal.'

"You told me you love me! You're a bad liar… A very bad liar…" Sasuke can see tears coming out of Naruto's closed eyes. 'Ha, this idiot hit his head too hard for Hinata.' Sasuke and Hinata are childhood friends along with Naruto. They been friends since the day they were born.

_FLASHBACK_

"Oi, Sasuke!"  
"What?"  
"Hinata-chan is mine! Don't you dare take her from me!"  
"I don't care about this stupid love stuff. Do as you please."  
"Good! I was going to fight you if you liked her."  
"Ha, nonsense. If I liked her I would fight you as well."

PRESENT

'Haha, I still remember that moment.' Sasuke plops himself onto Naruto's living room chair. Naruto had lots of photo frames with Hinata, Sasuke and himself together. Sasuke picks up the recent photo they took together. Naruto's between the two with his arms around them both. Sasuke places the frame face down. Then he leans back to relax his body more.

"How did this all happen? We were all happy together." Sasuke said with a whisper.

[Morning with Naruto]

Lights were hitting against Naruto's face. The room was getting warmer and warmer.

"Ugh…. My head hurts so fucking much!" Said Naruto. Naruto strips all his clothes off leaving him with his boxer on only.

"So fucking hot! What the hell… my tummy…" Naruto quickly goes to his bathroom and disgorge puke out into the toilet.

"Yuck!" He flushes the toilet and brought him up to his sink. He brushes his teeth then heads into the shower. He just stood there with his arm on the wall to support him to stand. 'Goddammit Hinata. You had to break up with me when I was about to propose to you.' Naruto bangs the wall and starts to wash his hair. Finally he is in the kitchen looking for food to feed his empty stomach.

"What is there to eat this morning?" He looked through his cabinets to find anything interesting. There was nothing but cereal. He just grabbed a box of cereal. Then he grabs the milk carton in the fridge. Naruto munches on his breakfast all by himself.

[At Hinata's condo]

"Hinata?" Said Sakura.

"Yes?" Said Hinata.

"When are we going to buy some groceries?" Said Sakura.

"Hang on. I'm almost done. Once I'm done we can go buy some groceries." Said Hinata.

"Hello?" Sakura answered her phone.

"Sakura, hurry up! I'm tired of waiting for you two!" Said Ino.

"Just wait! Hinata still pooping!" Said Sakura.

"What?! I'm not pooping!" Said Hinata.

"Hahaha! I can hear Hinata! Are you in the bathroom with her?" Said Ino.

"I was just lying! We are going to leave in a minute. Just wait for us you pig." Said Sakura.

"You said that 10 minutes ago." Said Ino.

"You're such a liar! You just called me 2 minutes ago!" Said Sakura.

"Well, just hurry up! I'm tired of standing alone!" Said Ino.

"Hai, hai, hai, we are coming now." Sakura hangs up the phone.

"Why is Ino in a rush?" Said Hinata.

"I don't know. I honestly think she only wants to go see that Sai guy." Said Sakura.

"The guy who can paint?" Said Hinata.

"Ino adores him. I don't know why she care so much about him." Said Sakura.

"Haha, we all have our own interests." Said Hinata.

"I know, but lets go before the pig calls again, hahaha." Said Sakura. They both left their condo and made their way to the groceries store.

[At the grocery store]

'Damn, I hate groceries stores. So much to choose from.' Naruto looks at the varieties of vegetables he could possibly get. This was giving Naruto a headache because he couldn't choose what he wanted. Naruto heard a laugh that he recognized. 'Hey… isn't that.'

"Naruto! I heard what happened last night!" Said Choji.

"Sup, Choji. It's not a surprise to see you here…" Said Naruto.

"I'm here with Shikamaru, Kiba, and Shino." Said Choji.

"Well, Naruto. I heard you were a drag last night." Said Shikamaru.

"I just got tipsy." Said Naruto.

"Haha! Bunch of lies! I was with Sasuke when he was taking you to his car." Said Kiba.

"So what!" Said Naruto.

"What are you doing here anyways?" Said Shikamaru.

"I need to buy more food." Said Naruto.

"Really? Then buy this, this, this, this, this, this, this, and this, and that as well." Choji throwing random stuff into Naruto's cart.

"Yo! Knock it off! I need to buy a lot of meat! Not vegetables!" Said Naruto.

"Why? You don't want to get fat like" Naruto hits Kiba on the side of the head.

"Hey! What the hell was that for!?" Said Kiba. Naruto points at Choji.

"That's why you baka!" Said Naruto.

"Oh, right… I forgot… that word is too taboo." Said Kiba.

"You almost got us killed." Said Shikamaru.

"You guys doing anything tonight?" Said Kiba.

"No…" Said Naruto.

"I do. I'm going out to eat with my parents." Said Choji.

"That's every night Choji." Said Shikamaru.

"What's going on tonight?" Said Naruto.

"Ah, just a date with four pretty girls. Hahaha." Said Kiba.

"What?!" Said Naruto.

"Want to go you guys?" Said Kiba.

"No, it's just troublesome." Said Shikamaru.

"Everything is a drag for you." Said Naruto.

"So?" Said Kiba.

"I'm out." Said Choji.

"Naruto, Shikamaru?" Said Kiba.

"I guess I'll go." Said Naruto.

"I don't have plans for tonight but I guess I go play" Shikamaru got interrupted.

"Good! It's settle than! Naruto, Shikamaru, and me!" Said Kiba.

"What?! I never agreed to go!" Said Shikamaru.

"Wait! There are four girls. Don't we need another guy?" Said Naruto.

"Oh yea… What is Sasuke doing tonight?" Said Kiba.

"I'll try to get him to tag along." Said Naruto.

"Alright! Good plan so far!" Said Kiba.

"Alright! A guys night!" Said Naruto.

"Hey… who is that?" Said Kiba. All the guys faces the area Kiba pointed too.

"That girl is cute…" Said Choji.

"Hahaha! Choji I dare you to go up to her." Said Kiba.

"Choji is going to scare the poor little girl." Said Shikamaru.

"Hahaha! That's true!" Said Kiba.

"He-hey, Naruto!" Said Shikamaru. Naruto already made his to the girl.

"Hey." Said Naruto.

"Oh, hey." Said the girl.

"Need help?" Said Naruto.

"No, I think I got it." The girl tries to reach the top rack of the corn can.

"Haha, here." Naruto stood on his tip toes to reach the can corn for the girl.

"You didn't have too." Said that girl.

"Haha, you're welcome." Said Naruto expecting a thank you back.

"Oh, thank you." The girl blushes at Naruto.

"What's your name?" Said Naruto.

"Shion…" Said Shion.

"Oh. What a pretty name." Said Naruto.

"Thanks, what's yours?" Said Shion.

"Naruto." Naruto smiles at her and her phone starts to ring.

"Nice to meet you, Naruto. But excuse me please." Shion walked away to the opposite direction of Naruto.

"Oi, oi, oi. Naruto got game." Said Kiba.

"I thought you were going to do something stupid." Said Kiba.

"You should have grabbed two corn cans when you were grabbing the first one." Said Choji.

"Choji! Stop thinking about food!" Said Kiba.

"Lets hurry up and check out." Said Shikamaru. All the guys finished their shopping before meeting up at the restaurant

they were supposed to meet up at for their blind date.

"Did they seriously forgot about me?" Said Shino.

[The girls at the grocery store.]

"So, are you ready?" Said Ino.

"Yes, I guess so. I just moved into the apartment with Hinata a week ago. I guess it will be good to finally go out." Said Sakura.

"I know right. I'm glad we met at camp this past summer or we wouldn't be living with each other." Said Hinata.

"I know right! Shion is moving in as well! I'm so excited! She's already here. I called her already. She's at the meat section." Said Ino.

"I'm looking forward to go eat in the Blossom Boat." Said Hinata.

"Yes! I heard that it has the best food! It's so dreamy because it's on a boat that floats of water on the big lake. It travels around the lake while we eat. Isn't that amazing?!" Said Ino.

"That wants to make me puke my food out…" Said Sakura.

"Oh, Sakura. This blind date was all for you! Plus my friend Kiba is a great guy. He chose the best place." Said Ino.

"I don't know. We'll see how it goes. I have a feeling it's going to be crazy." Said Sakura.

"He's inviting 3 of his friends, Sakura. For Shion, Hinata and me! Yeppy!" Said Ino.

"I was right. It was going to be crazy." Said Sakura.

"Have you met these guys before?" Said Hinata.

"Nope! I only know Kiba. Kiba is surprising me!" Said Ino.

"Oh woooow. Going on a date that your friend set up in." Said Sakura.

"What are you talking about? I'm doing the same for him. His date is you! Hahaha." Said Ino.

"Well, lets get going. We only have 3 hours to get ready." Said Hinata.

"Yes, we have to meet up with Shion. Come on lets go." Said Ino. The girls met up with Shion in the meat section of the grocery store. Hinata met these girls in the past summer camp. Hinata finally made girlfriends instead of just her guy friends. It was a great experience to bond with them at camp. Now they all live with each other in the same condo that holds two bedrooms and two bathrooms with one living, kitchen, and a bonus room. It was time to dress up for a date night.

[Naruto and Sasuke's phone conversation]

"What the hell man!?" Said Naruto.

"What?!" Said Sasuke.

"Just go on the date with us!" Said Naruto.

"Hell no! It's just a bunch of annoying loud girls who is desperate!" Said Sasuke.

"You didn't give them a chance yet!" Said Naruto.

"I don't give a fuck about their feelings!" Said Sasuke.

"Come on man… Just one night." Said Naruto.

"You're moving too fast don't you think?" Said Sasuke.

"What do you mean?" Said Naruto.

"Hinata…" Said Sasuke.

"Oh… Yea… She broke up with me last night…" Said Naruto.

"Yes you drunk idiot!" Said Sasuke.

"Shut up! At least I can get a girlfriend!" Said Naruto.

"That was just one!" Said Sasuke.

"Ok, screw it! Lets go to the bar! I tell the guys to cancel the date." Said Naruto.

"Ok, I'm fine with that." Said Sasuke.

"Alright meet us at the Blossom Boat 8 sharp." Said Naruto.

"That's in 3 hours!" Said Sasuke.

"That is plenty time unless you're a girl, you girl!" Said Naruto.

"Tsk, just see you then." Said Sasuke.

"Later." Naruto ends the phone call.

[At Hinata's condo]

"O.M.G. It's time! Come on lets go! Sa…Sakura! That's so beautiful!" Said Ino.

"Wow that is beautiful." Said Shion.

"A white dress with pink blossoms that is slightly fading away. That is cute." Said Hinata.

"You! My outfit is so okay compare to yours!" Said Ino.

"Me too." Said Shion.

"Me three." Said Hinata.

"Well, I'm not the only one who is wearing a dress.." Said Sakura.

"That's true. Hahaha, good! Look your best to a nice restaurant!" Said Ino.

[At the entrance of Blossom Boat]

"Hey, Naruto. Where are you guys?" Said Sasuke.

"I don't know… Look behind you!" Naruto ends the call.

"How the hell was I supposed to know you guys were behind me?" Said Sasuke.

"Alright, lets go get our seats I reserved." Said Kiba.

"What a drag. Such a fancy place." Said Shikamaru.

"Just enjoy the night with pretty girls!" Said Naruto. The guys walked their way the entrance and the waiter takes them to their seats.

"So, this is our table?" Said Sasuke.

"Yep!" Said Kiba.

"It's so big…" Said Naruto.

"That's what she said!" Said Kiba.

"Kiba… HAHAHA! Good one dog!" Said Naruto.

"You guys are so immature." Said Shikamaru.

"Why is there four empty chairs?" Said Sasuke.

"Well…" Said Naruto.

"Naruto… You liar! You said we were just going to drink at the bar!" Said Sasuke.

"Calm down your ding dong. I'll be back." Said Naruto.

"Oh hey! There are the girls." Kiba stands up and greets Ino.

"Hey, Ino." Said Kiba.

"OH Hiii, Kiba." Said Ino.

"Wow, you brought pretty girls." Said Kiba.

"Thanks. Haha, I'm flatter." Said Sakura.

"Thanks.." Said Hinata.

"Thank you." Said Shion.

"Well, most of all. You must be Sakura Haruno?" Kiba looking towards Hinata.

"I-I.." Kiba gently grabs her petite hand and kisses it. 'What the hell!? I'm Sakura!'

"Kiba… That's not Sakura…" Ino whispers into Kiba's ear.

"Ha.. Haha… I meant you're soft. I mean! I mean hard! Oh no I meant sweaty! No I meant sweet! Ha.. Haha.." Said Kiba.

"Kiba it's ok. Just sit down." They all sat down in awkwardness. They all have thought of their own.

[At the reserved round table at Blossom Boat]

'What the hell! How is this supposed to be good for me! He thought Hinata was me!' Sakura thought.

'What is Sasuke-kun doing here? Is one of these girls his girlfriend?' Hinata thought.

'Oh my goodness! Which one did Kiba set me up with. Keee!' Ino thought.

'What is that duck boy staring at?' Shion thought.

'What the hell Sasuke! Stop staring at her! She is making eye contact with you!' Sasuke thought.

'What a drag. I got myself into a troublesome party.' Shikamaru thought.

'Damn! Kiba! That was super embarrassing!' Kiba thought.

"YO! Everyone is here! What's with the… awkward silence…?" Said Naruto. 'What the hell is Hinata doing here?' Naruto thought and look at the girl next to her Hinata. 'Wow, who is that… Her eyes… emerald green… Beautiful…'

A new story I'm working on. Sorry, I just couldn't help but write a new story. Hope you enjoyed this first chapter. (:  
**TO BE CONTINUED**. This story will help me get ideas for my other story _I Love You._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: His Bed

**I do not own Naruto. Copyright of Masashi Kishimoto.**

_'What the hell! How is this supposed to be good for me! He thought Hinata was me!' Sakura thought._

_'What is Sasuke-kun doing here? Is one of these girls his girlfriend?' Hinata thought._

_'Oh my goodness! Which one did Kiba set me up with. Keee!' Ino thought._

_'What is that duck boy staring at?' Shion thought._

_'What the hell Sasuke! Stop staring at her! She is making eye contact with you!' Sasuke thought._

_'What a drag. I got myself into a troublesome party.' Shikamaru thought._

_'Damn! Kiba! That was super embarrassing!' Kiba thought._

_"YO! Everyone is here! What's with the… awkward silence…?" Said Naruto. 'What the hell is Hinata doing here?' Naruto __thought and look at the girl next to her Hinata. 'Wow, who is that… Her eyes… emerald green… Beautiful…'_

'Well this just got even more awkward.' Sasuke thought.

"Oi, Naruto!" Said Kiba. 'Who is that?' Sakura thought.

"Hi..." Said Naruto.

"Well, nice to meet you. Waiter can I have a glass of wine please?" Said Ino.

"Uh! What?!" Said Naruto.

"Ino... That's my friend... Who is the blind date..."Kiba whispers to Ino ears.

"Oh... hahaaa... I'm sorry. I just assume because you're wearing similar clothing as the waiters here..." Said Ino.

"It's ok." Said Naruto.

"Sorry." Said Ino.

"Well... At least we're all here now. This is Ino, Sakura, Hinata, and Shion." Said Kiba pointing to each of the girls.

"Nice to meet you guys." Said Ino.

"Now this is Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Naruto." Said Kiba. Naruto takes a seat next to Sasuke.

"Well..." Said Naruto.

"So... How old are you?" Said Sakura.

"Me?" Said Naruto.

"Yes..." Said Sakura.

"I'm 22." Said Naruto.

"Oh... I'm 23." Said Sakura.

"Ahhh, I'm younger." Said Naruto.

"Well, that's obvious." Said Sasuke.

"What you say ducky?" Said Naruto.

"Never mind. Can we just order our drinks now?" Said Sasuke.

"You're a bit rude..." Said Shion.

"What?" Said Sasuke.

"Oh, it's nothing important." Said Shion.

"Tsk, not like you're annoying as well." Said Sasuke.

"I didn't come here to hear your mean judgement." Said Shion.

"Same here!" Said Sasuke.

"Haha... Hey, lets calm down and just order our stuff, please." Said Ino.

"Yea, we came here to have a great time." Said Kiba.

"Sasuke, I didn't know you were coming today." Said Hinata. She puts her hand on top of Sasuke's. Of course Naruto had to blurt out.

"We're not playing patty cakes!" Said Naruto.

"Naruto, what's your problem?" Said Kiba.

"We didn't come here to touch each other." Said Naruto.

"Calm down dude." Said Kiba.

"Naruto's right." Sasuke pulls his hand back.

"Whatever, duck boy liked it, huh?" Said Shion.

"What the hell is your problem!?" Said Sasuke.

"Yooo, just calm down." Said Kiba.

"Oh my goodness, you guys. Relax a bit." Said Ino.

"I'm leaving." Said Sasuke. Sasuke stood up and walked away from the table.

"Yea, I'm leaving too." Said Shion.

"What the hell, Shion. Stay." Said Ino.

"Shion don't go." Sakura pulls Shion's wrist so she would sit back down.

"This is stupid." Said Shion.

"No, it's not. It's a way to make new friends." Said Sakura.

"I don't need a boyfriend." Said Shion.

"Yea, Hinata. Why are you here?" Said Naruto.

"It's not your concern anymore." Said Hinata.

"Anymore?" Said Ino.

"Wait!? You guys know each other?" Said Kiba.

"This is a bunch of bullshit." Said Naruto."What the hell is going on?" Said Kiba.

"Ask that girl." Said Naruto.

"Hinata?" Said Ino.

"It's nothing, you guys." Said Hinata.

"What's wrong?" Said Ino.

"I'm not going to sit here." Naruto stood up and left.

"What the hell Naruto!?" Said Kiba.

"What a drag..." Said Shikamaru.

"What's going on? Does everyone know each other?" Said Sakura.

"Sorry, Ino. I'm leaving as well." Said Hinata.

"Wait! Hinata!" Said Ino.

"Doesn't matter. This boat already away from the dock." Said Shikamaru.

"That's true." Said Ino.

"So... What now?" Said Kiba."I don't know..." Said Ino.

"Lets just order our food. I'm hungry." Said Shikamaru.

"Yea lets go ahead and order. I'm sure they will come back." Said Kiba.

"Hey, I'll be back. I'm going to the restroom." Said Sakura.

"Ok, Sakura. Shion, you ready to order something to eat?" Said Ino.

"I might as well, since we are stuck here for awhile." Said Shion.

"That's the spirit!" Said Ino.

[At the back of the boat]

"Ugh, this is so stupid!" Naruto leans on the rail and pulls out a cigarette to puff.

"Ahhhh so much better." Said Naruto.

"Give me one." Said Sasuke.

"Whoaaa, when did Sasuke started smoking?" Said Naruto.

"Just now." Said Sasuke.

"I thought you left the boat?" Said Naruto.

"I couldn't because it already took off from the dock." Said Sasuke.

"Ah... My bad. I was hoping you meet the girl of your dream tonight." Said Naruto.

"No, I didn't expect to see Hinata here." Said Sasuke.

"Same here. I thought I was starting fresh." Said Naruto.

"Haha, but that girl..." Said Sasuke.

"That girl?" Said Naruto.

"Yes, that girl." Said Sasuke.

"What girl?" Said Naruto. Sasuke coughs after his first puff.

"My bad. **cough cough**. Damn that doesn't taste so good." Said Sasuke.

"Hahaha, first puff is usually like that." Said Naruto.

"Ahhh, I noticed." Said Sasuke.

"Yea... I'm hungry..." Said Naruto.

"Then go back to the table." Said Sasuke.

"I told them I was leaving, haha." Said Naruto.

"Haha, great job." Said Sasuke.

"If you're hungry then go back." Said Sakura.

"What?" Said Naruto. Naruto and Sasuke looks back.

"I'm sorry to eavesdrop on your conversation." Said Sakura.

"It's fine." Said Naruto.

"Yes... Mmm, you guys coming back?" Sakura rubs her arm because the traveling boat was picking up some wind.

"Are you cold?" Said Naruto.

"No, I'm fine, haha." Said Sakura.

"Here." Naruto takes his blazer off and put it around Sakura.

"Thanks." Said Sakura.

"No problem. You hungry as well?" Said Naruto.

"Yes, I am." Said Sakura.

"You guys go back since you guys are hungry." Said Sasuke.

"No, lets all go back." Said Sakura.

"No." Sasuke glares back at Sakura.

"Uhh haha, ok never mind." Said Sakura.

"You guys can go." Said Sasuke.

"Ahhh, let me enjoy my cigarette." Naruto puffs another.

" **cough cough** . Smoking isn't good for you." Said Sakura.

"Oh, we know. But, fuck it." Said Sasuke.

"Such a turn off..." Said Sakura.

"You don't like guys who smokes?" Said Naruto.

"It's not that I don't like guys who smokes. It's just unhealthy for you." Said Sakura.

" **sigh** I see what you mean. Maybe I should quit." Naruto tosses his cigarette into the lake.

"Hey! Don't litter." Said Sakura.

"Oh... Let me go get it." Naruto starts to climb on the rail but Sakura holds him before he could get over the rail.

"Oh my goodness, stop! Are you crazy!?" Said Sakura.

"Hey, let go of me! You told me not to litter! So, I'm going to go get it!" Said Naruto.

"You're such a baka! Just forget about it!" Said Sakura.

"Naruto! Jump for it! Hahaha." Said Sasuke.

"Don't encourage him! You both are crazy guys!" Said Sakura.

"Let me go emerald!" Said Naruto.

"My name is Sakura, FYI!" Said Sakura.

"Well, Sakura let me go!" Said Naruto. Naruto accidently lost grip of the rail and Sakura was still holding on to him.

**SPLASH**.

"Damn! Naruto! Sakura! Where the hell are you guys?!" Sasuke screamed then he runs to the table where they were

suppose to have a blind date.

[At the reserved table]

"Oi! You came back Sasuke!" Said Kiba.

"Why are you breathing so hard?" Said Shion.

"That doesn't matter! Because Naruto and Sakura fell off the boat!" Said Sasuke.

"WHAT?! Sakura can't swim!" Said Ino.

"Can Nartuo swim!?" Said Kiba.

"I don't know!" Said Sasuke.

"What the hell are we doing!? Tell them to turn the boat back!" Said Ino.

[Somewhere on the lake]

Naruto brought himself out of the water to the surface.

"Dammit! What the fuck!" Said Naruto. Then Naruto saw some splashing. Naruto was freaked out because he didn't know what it was. 'What the hell is that!? Such big splashes!' Then Naruto noticed pink. 'Wait is that? Sakura!' Naruto moves his arms as fast as he could to Sakura. He thought Sakura didn't fall with him. Naruto holds onto Sakura's waist and brought her back up the surface water.

"Sakura! Wake up!" Naruto yelled at the unconscious pink hair girl. He swam them to the nearest land to revive Sakura.

They reached the land and he gently flatten her. 'Dammit! Please don't smack me when you get up.' Naruto press hislips against Sakura's. He was doing CPR on Sakura. He press down her chest to pump some air. 'Dammit!' He then again press his lips against hers. He did it over and over. 'Dammit! Don't give up on me!' Naruto started to tear up. 'What the hell am I crying? Wake up! Wake up! Please don't die like my parents. Please don't!' Naruto's parents died in a car crash that fell into the lake. His dad was able to pull Naruto out of the water to save Naruto. Then Naruto's father went back under the water to save Naruto's mom. They never came back to the surface.  
'What the hell, Sakura!' Naruto can hear Sakura coughing. She finally woke up after something Naruto never wanted to experience again.

"Sakura! You're ok." Said Naruto.

"Na... Naruto... I can't swim..." Sakura shivers in Naruto's arms.

"I'm sorry. You're cold. Here get on my back." Sakura got on Naruto's back and he started to head towards the lights.

"I'm sorry to put you in this situation." Said Naruto.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything and let you smoke." Said Sakura. 'Damn I can hear her teeth chatter.'

"I'll take us to somewhere warm." Said Naruto.

"Ok, thanks." Said Sakura.

"It's ok, haha." Said Naruto. Naruto brought them to his condo. 'Where the hell are we?'

[At the reserved table]

"Where the hell are they?!" Said Ino.

"I didn't think this will happen!" Said Kiba.

"Is there a way to contact Naruto?!" Said Ino.

"It's pointless. They fell into the water." Said Sasuke.

"I hope they are ok." Said Shion.

"I can't believe this happened!" Said Ino.

"We should have just met at someone's house instead." Said Shikamaru.

"Why?! I reserved and paid for us to come here! Everything has been paid for!" Said Kiba.

"Well, that's your fault for reserving and pay before we actually eat. Actually, we didn't even eat." Said Shikamaru.

"I heard what happened!" Said Hinata.

"There you are!" Said Ino.

"Sorry, I was wondering why the boat turned around all of a sudden and why the police is here." Said Hinata.

"**sigh** I wish we stayed home because none of this would never had happened." Said Shion.

"If it wasn't for your little attitude! No one would have never left the table!" Said Sasuke.

"Not my fault you kept staring at me!" Said Shion.

"I wasn't staring! I just didn't close my eyes!" Said Sasuke.

"Oh, whatever! Now both of our friends could be dead in the lake! All because of you!" Said Shion.

"Oh my goodness! Chill! The both of you! Sakura and Naruto needs to be found! So shut up, unless it's about Sakura or

Naruto!" Said Ino.

"Ino is right. They need to be found. I'm worried about them." Said Kiba.

"There's nothing we can do but wait for the police to find them." Said Hinata.

"What a drag... Now we wait." Said Shikamaru.

[At Naruto's condo]

"Here. You can go shower in my shower." Naruto hands Sakura a towel.

"You don't have too." Said Sakura.

"You're all soaked... Plus you can get sick." Said Naruto.

"Don't you dare peek!" Said Sakura.

"I won't! I don't want you to peek on me either!" Said Naruto.

"Wait, let me grab you some clothes." Said Naruto.

"Wait! I don't want to wear your clothes!Most of all your boxer!" Said Sakura.

"Alright, alright. Let me go to the store quickly and grab new fresh boxers just for you to wear." Said Naruto.

"What?! No! I won't wear any underwear!" Said Sakura.

"You're one weird girl..." Said Naruto.

"You're the one to talk!" Said Sakura. 'She looks so scared and cold.'

"Haha, what size underwear do you wear?" Said Naruto."What?! I didn't ask you too buy me underwears!" Said Sakura.

"Suit yourself. I guess you're getting boxers." Said Naruto.

"Wait! I'll just call Ino." Said Sakura.

"How?" Said Naruto.

"What do you mean, how? I can just call her with my phone." Said Sakura.

"Ok? You're phone isn't with you..." Said Naruto.

"Yes it is. Wait... oh my goodness! I left it with my purse on the Blossom Boat!" Said Sakura.

"You're not thinking straight!" Said Naruto.

"Do you have a phone on you?" Said Sakura.

"I do... but I fell into the water!" Said Naruto.

"Can you chill?!" Said Sakura.

"I don't have a home phone either!" Said Naruto.

"Ugh! You have to be kidding me!" Said Sakura.

"Just go shower! I'll go buy you some girl stuff." Said Naruto.

"Fine, fine, fine." Said Sakura. Naruto changes his clothes and leaves his condo to go buy Sakura some clothes.

[At the reserved table]

"It's been an hour already! They should find them by now!" Said Ino.

"This is crazy. Do you think they actually..." Kiba interrupted by Ino.

"They are not dead, you idiot!" Said Ino.

"Well, they haven't found them yet." Said Sasuke.

"Are they stupid or what? Why won't they check the lands that is near by?" Said Shikamaru.

"You guys need to go home. This area is restricted now. We don't know if the two poeple are dead." Said the policeman.

"We should go home you guys." Said Shion.

"Yes, because they will notify us." Said Hinata.

"Yea, they should call." Said Shikamaru.

"Oh! I can call Sakura!" Said Ino.

"It's no use! They fell into the water." Said Sasuke.

"Oh... You're right." Said Ino.

"Plus her phone is right here, Ino." Said Shion.

"Oh my... What am I going to do? I'm responsible for her." Ino starts crying on Sasuke's shoulder.

"What the hell?" Said Sasuke

"Just let her be. Sakura is her childhood friend." Said Shion.

"It's ok, Ino." Said Kiba.

"It's your fault! If you haven't set us up on the Blossom Boat! This would've never happened!" Said Ino.

"Wait! Hold up! You're the one to tell me to go to the nicest restaurant! This was the 5 star rated one!" Said Kiba.

"It's clearly going to drop down because of two couples jumping off to die together." Said Shikamaru.

"How dare you say that! I should kill you myself!" Said Ino.

"Just calm down. Lets just all go to my house and wait for the police to call us." Said Kiba.

"That's a good plan." Said Hinata.

"You guys can go. I'm going home." Said Sasuke.

"Wait! You're going with us! You know what happened!" Said Kiba.

"Ugh, fine. After the story I'm leaving." Said Sasuke.

"Oh that's perfectly fine. No one wants you around anyways." Said Shion.

"I swear on your grave I" Sasuke interrupted by Hinata.

"Sasuke-kun, just go with us then you can leave after." Said Hinata. She obviously want him to go so she can still see him.

"Fine." Said Sasuke. They all went to Kiba's house and waited for the police to call.

[At Naruto's condo]

Sakura was still in the shower with the warm water running down her body. All the coldness have left her skin that is now soaked with warmth. 'I can't believe what just happened. I meet cute guys and then falls for one. I meant fell in the water with one! Ugh, Naruto is cute but I kinda like that raven hair boy. Wait, nevermind he creeps me out. Naruto so far is sweetest to me. I'm glad that I fell into the water with him than that raven boy.' Sakura touches her lips and wonder. 'Was Naruto kissing me? No, you idiot. He was helping you breathe again. CPR still feels like kissing. Haha, his lips were soft I believe.' Sakura steps out of the shower and wraps the towel around her. Then goes into Naruto's room.

"What are you doing?" Said Naruto.

"AH! What the hell are you doing in here?!" Said Sakura.

"This is my room!" Said Naruto.

"Get out!" Said Sakura.

"Here is your clothes!" Naruto runs out the door before Sakura becomes godzilla.

[Naruto's diner room]

"**sigh** Haha, she is kinda scary." Said Naruto. Naruto went to the kitchen to grab the food he bought for Sakura to eat. He places them on the diner table. He sat there alone till Sakura was done dressing up.

"Oh." Said Sakura.

"Food for us." Said Naruto.

"You didn't have too." Said Sakura.

"Yes, I did. We haven't ate. I know your hungry as well." Said Naruto.

"No, I'm not. Well, may be a little hungry." Said Sakura.

"Sit down and enjoy." Said Naruto.

"Naruto... Thanks." Sakura starts to chow down as if she never had food in her life.

"Whooaaaa, slow down tiger. Hahaha" Said Naruto.

"Sorry, I haven't ate anything since last night's dinner." Said Sakura.

"Why didn't you eat this morning?" Said Naruto.

"I was waiting for tonight to eat yummy food, haha." Said Sakura.

"Oh, I see. Well eat up, Sakura." Said Naruto."After I eat I'm going to go back home." Said Sakura.  
"How?" Said Naruto.

"I'll take the bus." Said Sakura.

"Don't do it. It's not safe at this late hour alone." Said Naruto.

"Isn't this place consider safe area?" Said Sakura.

"Yes, but it's already 11:34pm. Just sleep for the night then you can go tomorrow morning." Said Naruto.

"Ino is probably so sick and worried." Said Sakura.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Kiba will come to my condo in the morning." Said Naruto.

"You're not going to rape me, are you?" Said Sakura.

"Do I really look like a rapist?!" Said Naruto.

"No... It's just I don't know you well enough." Said Sakura.

"If I was a rapist would I even bother to buy you undies and feed you?" Said Naruto.

"You kind of a good point..." Said Sakura."Don't worry I'll sleep on the couch." Said Naruto.

"No, I can sleep on the couch." Said Sakura.

"So you're staying? Yay, hahaha." Naruto smiles at Sakura.

"What?" Said Sakura. 'What an innocent smile, Naruto'

"I never had a girl sleep at my house." Said Naruto.

"Not even your girlfriend?" Said Sakura. 'Well, that's a shocker.'

"You mean my ex's. Not a single girl. I only have one ex." Said Naruto.

"Oh, sorry to ask." Said Sakura. 'He looks like a player...'

"What about you?" Said Naruto.

"I've been single for as long as I know." Said Sakura.

"So, no boyfriend?" Said Naruto. 'Wow, she is so beautiful though'

"Nope, been single my whole life." Said Sakura.

"Ah, how is it?" Said Naruto.

"Uhhh, hahaha, I don't know. Should be the same as you." Sakura's gentle smile caught Naruto offguard. 'She's so cute... Get yourself together, Naruto. No stupid lines.'

"So, you single?" Said Naruto. 'Ugh! What the hell, Naruto! She just said she been single her whole life!'

"Hahaha, what kind of silly question is that?" Said Sakura. 'Is he dumb or what?'

"I'm sorry. I just forgot all of a sudden." Said Naruto.

"It's fine. Hey, I'm tired. Do you mind if I head to bed?" Said Sakura.

"Oh no, make yourself at home." Said Naruto.

"Haha, thanks." Said Sakura. Naruto changed his bed sheets so Sakura could sleep on his bed. By the time Naruto was done. He saw her knocked out on his couch. 'Haha, so cute.' Naruto picked her up and carried her as if she was his bride. He puts her down softly on the bed. He puts the blanket over her since she been cold all night.

"Good night." Said Naruto. Naruto heads back to the living where he would be sleeping for the night. '**sigh** I can't believe a beautiful girl walked into my life after my heart broke. She's so cute as well when she eats and sleeps.' Naruto leans back and shuts his eyes. He soon started to dream.

**To be continued**... I hoped you liked the second chapter. (:

My goodness! After I finished this chapter I had a story for Naruto and Sakura! Too many thoughts in my head! I will make this story at least 10 chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : Let Go

You guys should listen to M-flo's "Let Go" song. That's how I got the title for this chapter... lol

**I do not own Naruto. Copyright of Masashi Kishimoto.**

_He saw her knocked out on his couch. 'Haha, so cute.' Naruto picked her up and carried her as if she was his bride. He puts her down softly on the bed. He puts the blanket over her since she been cold all night._

_"Good night." Said Naruto. Naruto heads back to the living where he would be sleeping for the night. '*sigh* I can't believe a beautiful girl walked into my life after my heart broke. She's so cute as well when she eats and sleeps.' Naruto leans back and shuts his eyes. He soon started to dream._

[At Kiba's house]

"The stupid police hasn't found them yet!" Said Ino.

"I'm tired of waiting. It's about to be mid-night." Said Kiba.

"Wait, Sasuke you didn't tell us what happened." Said Shikamaru.

"..." Said Sasuke.

"So? Tell us." Said Ino.

"Uhh, where do I start?" Sasuke rubs the back of his neck.

"Anywhere is fine! Just tell us what lead them to fall into the lake." Said Ino.

"Well, it was just Naruto and I at the moment. We were just chatting then Sakura came out of no where. She started to talk to us about going back to the table Kiba reserved. I didn't want to go." Said Sasuke.

"Of course you didn't want to come back. We are glad as well." Said Shion.

"What the hell is your problem?" Said Sasuke.

"Shion let him finish. Sorry, go ahead Sasuke." Said Ino.

"Well, actually Naruto was smoking." Said Sasuke.

"Ew..." Said Shion."

"What's wrong with that?" Said Sasuke.

"It's smoking. It's not good for you." Said Shion.

"You're not my wife, so I can do what I want." Said Sasuke.

"Just finish the story!" Said Kiba.

"Stop interrupting, Shion!" Said Ino.

"... Naruto was smoking and Sakura told him how bad it was. That it was a turn off. Then Naruto just flicked his cigarette into the water. Then Sakura told him not to litter. Naruto started to climb the rail because Naruto said he would go get it. It's all because Sakura told him not to litter. Then She grabbed a hold of his legs because she didn't want him to drop to his death. From what I'm seeing. Looks like they're dead. She can't swim... Naruto doesn't care for people." Said Sasuke.

"Don't you dare jinx their life's like that! We don't know if they're dead or not!" Said Ino.

"So, Sakura was holding onto Naruto. I'm guessing he lost his grip and fell while Sakura was holding on to him?" Said Shikamaru.

"That's pretty much what happened." Said Sasuke.

"Well, I'm sure they're fine." Said Hinata.

"Lets just wait till we get a call. Do you mind if we stay here Kiba?" Said Ino.

"No, I don't mind. Make yourself at home." Said Kiba.

"Ok, I'm leaving." Said Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Don't you want to know what happened to Naruto?" Said Kiba. Sasuke stops his steps. 'Damn, I do want to know.'

"Fine... I'll get your bed for the night." Said Sasuke.

"What?! Fine..." Said Kiba.

"I'm heading to bed then." Sasuke closes Kiba's bedroom door after he enters.

"Well, that's just rude." Said Shion.

"Why do you have to be so mean to him?" Said Hinata.

"How?" Said Shion.

"It's seems like you don't like him." Said Hinata.

"Why does that matter? I don't like him." Said Shion.

"Shion..." Said Hinata.

"Wait, I feel like he knows you." Said Ino.

"I don't know him." Said Shion.

"Are you sure?" Said Ino.

"Well, he does seem a little similar to me..." Said Shion.

"So you guys do know each other!" Said Kiba.

"How is everyone knowing each other?!" Said Ino.

"I didn't say I know him!" Shino argued back.

"Either way you recognize him." Said Ino.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore. Where is your bathroom, Kiba?" Said Shion.

"The first door to the right, down the hall." Said Kiba.

Sasuke was leaned against Kiba's bedroom door. He chuckled to himself. 'Haha, so it's her then. My Shion from 10 years ago. You changed a lot. Most of all your attitude, haha. How adorable.' Sasuke thought to himself walking toward the empty bed. He lays on his stomach and quietly fell asleep.

The sun rises after a long night of patiently waiting for Naruto and Sakura's status. No news reported back to the gang. Every one was still a sleep after a long night of wait.

[Naruto's condo]

Sakura stretches her arms out on Naruto's bed. She yawns and little drop of tears fall down her cheek.

"What a good night sleep." Sakura stretches still then she heard a moan. 'What was that!?' Sakura turned her head the noise. It was the yellow hair boy.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Sakura screamed out loud. Sakura starts to pummel Naruto's back.

"Ow! Ow! OW! What is your problem!?" Naruto quickly blocks her punches.

"You!" Said Sakura.

"What about me?! Wait... What the hell!" Naruto quickly jumps off his bed and now is on the ground with his boxers on only. Sakura blushes while covering her mouth and stares at Naruto's boxer.

"What are you looking at?" Naruto looks down at the direction she was looking at.

"Huh? Ahh! Stop looking!" Naruto quickly grabbed the blanket on his bed to cover his lower body.

"Um... Hahaha! Who wears pink boxers that has frogs as their underwear? HAHAHA!" Sakura couldn't hold her laughter.

"Shut up! The one who almost drowned yesterday!" Said Naruto.

"What do you mean by that, huh!? Why were you sleeping on the bed anyways?! You said you were sleeping on the couch!" Said Sakura.

"I don't know how I ended up sleeping on the bed!" Said Naruto.

"You pervert! You took an advantage of me!" Said Sakura.

"If I did! I would have raped you already!" Said Naruto.

"Wait hold up! How did I end up on your bed!?" Said Sakura.

"You fell asleep and I carried you here so you can sleep better!" Said Naruto.

"Oh... Thank you." Said Sakura.

"Yea, you better thank me! I wasn't going to let a beautiful girl sleep somewhere uncomfortable. I mean... ugh nevermind." Naruto stands up and heads towards his closet to dress up.

"Right... His bed sheets smells so good." Sakura cheeks warms up.o

"Oh! I remember why I ended up sleeping on the bed! I had to pee last night and I forgot you were here at my condo! I was too tired and it was dark!" Naruto screams from the closet.

"Ehh, it's fine. At least we didn't do anything reckless." Said Sakura.

[At Kiba's]

"Hey... Hey, wake up." Kiba shakes Ino gently.

"Huh? Kiba? What the hell are you doing!?" Said Ino.

"Get up! I got a call from the police." Said Kiba.

"Is Sakura ok?" Said Ino.

"Well..." Said Kiba.

"They didn't find them." Said Hinata.

"What?!" Said Ino.

"The police called me this morning." Said Kiba.

"What the hell!" Said Ino.

"They said that they will constantly look for them." Said Kiba.

"Just go to Naruto's condo. Maybe he is there." Said Sasuke.

"Why would he be there? Like, seriously." Said Ino.

"Naruto isn't stupid." Said Sasuke.

"That's true. We can go check though." Said Kiba.

"I know where he lives so lets go." Said Sasuke.

"I guess it doesn't hurt to try." Said Hinata. They all gather their things drove in Kiba's SUV. They finally arrived at Naruto's condo after feeling uneasy. Sasuke knocks on the door. No replies at all. Sasuke was growing impatient and knocked louder.

"Naruto!" Said Sasuke.

"Oh, come on! Don't tell me he isn't home." Said Ino.

"It doesn't hurt to try, Ino." Said Shion.

"Ugh! This is really annoying! I really hope they aren't missing!" Said Ino.

"Naruto!" Sasuke knocks even louder.

"It's no use." Said Kiba.

"Kiba is right. No one is replying back." Said Hinata.

"What do we do now?" Said Shion."I don't know. I guess we'll wait." Said Ino.

"We should just go back home and wait. I'm sure we will all contact each other again once they are found. Someone can stay here and wait till Naruto comes, just incase." Said Shikamaru.

"That's a good plan." Said Sasuke.

"Ino, just go home. May be Sakura went home." Said Kiba.

"You're right. What if she was home this whole time and we didn't know." Said Ino.

"Or may be duck boy lied to us all." Said Shion.

"I don't lie." Sasuke glares at Shion. 'Why is she glaring back at me?'

"Shion, Hinata, lets just go home. We will call you guys if anything happens." All the girls left back to their condo.

"Well, I'll see you later, Sasuke. I was suppose to pick up my dog today. Later, Shikamaru." Kiba left the hallway.

"Sasuke, I have to go as well. I promised Choji some barbecue today. Just hit me up if you get anything." Said Shikamaru.

"Later." Said Sasuke. Shikamaru left the hallway as well.

"Well, I guess I'll sit and wait." Sasuke squats down and waited. Then Sasuke heard his phone ring.

"Hello?"

"Sasuke..."

"What is it?"

"Your brother..."

"What about him?"

"He was murder last night."

"...What?..."

"Your brother is dead... He was killed at Club Hero last night at 11pm. Sasuke... come home." Sasuke can hear his mom sob over the phone. Sasuke drops his phone on the ground. He just sat there without blanking or moving an inch of muscle. Sasuke quicklys picks his phone up and ran to the street to get a cab.

[At girl's condo]

"No one is home." Said Sakura.

"I wonder why." Said Naruto.

"That's weird... Why wouldn't anyone be home?" Said Sakura.

"Well, what do we do now?" Said Naruto.

"I don't know we can wait?" Said Sakura.

"How long?" Said Naruto.

"I don't know. Just until they get here I suppose." Said Sakura.

"Mmm, thats seems long." Said Naruto.

"You can go if you have other things to do." Said Sakura.

"I'll just wait with you." Said Naruto. Naruto shrugs and plops himself on the ground.

"You don't have to stay, Naruto." Said Sakura.

"Haha, I wouldn't want someone to leave me as well when I have to wait alone." Said Naruto.

"Naruto... Haha, you're so silly." Sakura sat next to Naruto.

"See, this isn't that bad." Said Naruto.

"I guess it depends how you look at it." Said Sakura.

"Yea, haha." They both just stayed in silence waiting for the girls to come back.

[At the restaurant where Shikamaru and Choji met at]

"Hey, Choji." Said Shikamaru.

"Hey! Come join me!" Said Choji.

"What a drag... You order so much meat." Said Shikamaru.

"Well, this is your treat!" Said Choji.

"Yea... You heard about Naruto?" Said Shikamaru.

"No. What happened?" Choji asked.

"He fell into the water with this girl. The police can't find them anywhere in the lake." Said Shikamaru.

"Oh... So what now?" Said Choji.

"Eh, we're waiting till the police says something." Said Shikamaru.

"I'm sure they're ok. Lets eat all these pork!" Choji chows down.

"Haha, you're typical self." Said Shikamaru.

[The girls in the taxi]

"This week has been horrible!" Said Ino.

"I agree!" Said Shion.

"This week has been horrible..." Said Hinata.

"How is it horrible for you?" Said Ino.

"You know, Naruto? He's my ex-boyfriend." Said Hinata.

"Whoa! That's super awkward." Said Shion.

"Yes, it was. Sasuke-kun was there also." Said Hinata.

"Kun?! You like that duckling!?" Said Shion.

"He's not that bad looking at all. Actually he was the best looking one." Said Ino.

"Yes, he is handsome." Said Hinata.

"Wait, how do you know him?" Said Shion.

"We're childhood friends. Naruto, Sasuke, and I are childhood friends." Said Hinata.

"That's insane! You didn't say anything?" Said Ino.

"No, because I didn't want to make things even more awkward." Said Hinata.

"Hold up! You dated Naruto, but you like Sasuke?" Said Ino.

"Naruto and I broke up a couple of days ago." Said Hinata.

"Ouch! I can see why he was a little annoyed." Said Shion.

"Lets just go home and rest our eyes. I'm so tired from last night's chaos." Said Ino.

"Sleep would be nice right now." Said Shion.

"Yes, sleep does sound good." Said Hinata.

[At Naruto and Sakura]

"How long have we been waiting?" Said Naruto.

"I don't know..." Said Sakura.

"Feels like years." Said Naruto.

"You can leave you know." Said Sakura.

"Neh, I perfer to stay here with you." Said Naruto. Sakura's cheeks turns pinkish.

"... Aren't you tired of waiting?" Said Sakura.

"Yea, I am." Said Naruto.

"Me too..." Said Sakura.

"Hahaha, Sakura, lets go get something to snack on. It's on me." Said Naruto."

"No, I don't think it be a good idea." Said Sakura.

"Come on. I have a great place in mind." Said Naruto.

"I'm not sure about this Naruto." Said Sakura.

"It'll be great! I will prove it to you." Said Naruto.

"I guess it doesn't hurt to go out for a bit." Naruto grabs onto Sakura's wrist and starts to run.

"Na-Naruto! What are you doing!?" Said Sakura.

"Hahaha! You will see! It'll be fun! Trust me!" Said Naruto.

"Where are we going?!" Said Sakura.

"You'll see! It's a secret." Said Naruto. Naruto looks back and smiles at Sakura. 'Why is my heart beating so fast?'

Sakura thought. 'Awww, man. I'm so crazy! I don't even know where I'm taking her!' Naruto thought.

[Sasuke's mom's house]

"Mom! Who did it?!" Said Sasuke.

"We don't know."

"How can you not know?!" Said Sasuke.

"I don't know... I'm sorry."

"Why was he there anyways?! That stupid brother! Who the hell would want to kill my brother?" Sasuke couldn't resist

the tears anymore.

"I'm so sorry. There's nothing we can do now." Sasuke's mom hugs him and tries to comfort him.

[girl's condo]

"Lets go in." Ino opens their front door. They all scattered to their own bedrooms. No one talked to each other. ' **sigh** I'm sorry, Sakura. I didn't take a good care of you.' Ino thought.

[Naruto and Sakura]

"Where are we?" Said Sakura.

"We're at the zoo." Said Naruto.

"The zoo? Out of all places, you chose the zoo?!" Said Sakura.

"What?! I'm sorry, I thought you wanted to see some wild life." Said Naruto.

"I haven't been here, so it's fine." Said Sakura.

"Oh, see! Lets go see some animals! Hahaha." Said Naruto.

"**sigh** I thinking I'm with one right now." Said Sakura. Naruto was still holding onto Sakura's wrist.

"Na-Naruto." Said Sakura.

"Yea?" Said Naruto. 'Ahhh, it's not that bad that he is holding my wrist. I'll just wait till he notice it.' Sakura thought.

"Oh, it's nothing." Said Sakura.

"You sure?" Said Naruto.

"Yes, I'm sure." Said Sakura. They both enjoy looking at the animals in the zoo until Kiba sees them.

"What the hell!?" Said Kiba.

"Huh?" Said Naruto. Naruto and Sakura turned around.

"What are you two doing here?!" Said Kiba.

"Hey, Kiba!" Said Naruto.

"You guys are dead!" Said Kiba.

"What? What did we do?!" Said Naruto.

"Why didn't you guys contact us!? We were worried sick about you guys falling into the lake! The police couldn't find you guys!" Said Kiba.

"What?! You guys called the police?!" Said Naruto."We had too! You guys went missing!" Said Kiba.  
"Stop yelling at my face!" Said Naruto.

"I can't believe you guys! You guys were together the whole time! You both getting all fancy with each other! Look you guys are holding hands!" Said Kiba.

"We're not!" Said Naruto.

"Look at your hand!" Said Kiba.

"I'm holding her wrist! That doesn't count as holding hands!" Said Naruto.

"You guys are together! That's all that matters!" Said Kiba.

"Just chill, would you!" Said Naruto.

"I'm calling the whole gang!" Said Kiba.

"Good! We don't have contact anyways!" Said Naruto.

"Ugh, this is so bad. I can't believe what is happening." Said Kiba.

"Wait, why are you here?" Said Sakura.

"I came to pick up my dog from the animal care. They have one here at the zoo." Said Kiba.

"Oh..." Said Sakura.

"Well, Ino didn't pick up." Said Kiba.

"Oh, that reminds me. I need to go buy a new phone." Said Naruto.

"I can't believe we were all worried for nothing and you guys where home the whole time." Said Kiba.

"Sakura was at my condo actually." Said Naruto.

"Whoooaaaa, don't tell me something happened, hahaha." Said Kiba.

"What?! **Nothing** happned of course!" Said Sakura.

"She's right! Nothing happened!" Said Naruto.

"Chill, you guys are digging yourself a hole. Hahaha, I didn't think you guys would hook on so fast." Said Kiba.

"Why would I be with, Naruto? He's such a child." Said Sakura.

"What!? What is that suppose to mean?!" Said Naruto."Haaa, you're not that mature. You brought us to the zoo!" Said Sakura.

"Well, look at the one who is talking! The one who can't swim!" Said Naruto.

"You have black studs! Your hair is messy as well!" Said Sakura.

"Aren't you so judgemental!" Said Naruto.

"Haha... You guys argue just like a couple..." Said Kiba.

"We aren't couples!" Naruto and Sakura both screamed.

"Can we just contact the others, please!" Said Kiba.

"Yea lets just hurry up. I'm ready to get rid of this rock." Naruto sighed letting go of Sakura's wrist.

"Rock?!" Said Sakura.

"Emerald eyes!? That doesn't make any sense to you!?" Said Naruto.

"I'm not a rock! At least I'm not a orange that I can step on." Said Sakura.

"Why does everyone call me an orange!?" Said Naruto.

"You wear a lot of orange!" Said Sakura.

"How would you know!? We just met yesterday!" Said Naruto.

"I was in your closet!" Said Sakura.

"What!?" Said Naruto.

"Closet?! WHOA! You guys aren't telling me something here!" Said Kiba in shock.

"Ugh, Kiba hurry up!" Said Naruto.

"Yes, please. I'm getting sick of this annoying orange." Said Sakura.

"Tch, I'll leave her with you. I'm going to go buy myself a new phone." Said Naruto.

"Good!" Said Sakura.

"Good luck, Kiba." Naruto left Sakura and Kiba at the zoo.

"Sakura, lets go to your condo." Said Kiba.

"I guess it won't hurt to go again." Said Sakura.

"When I left to come here. The girls told me they were going to wait at home." Said Kiba.

"Alright, lets go then." Said Sakura.

[At girl's house]

"Sakura! Oh my goodness! I thought you left this world!" Said Ino.

"Haha, noooo I'm right here." Said Sakura.

"I'm glad you're ok!" Said Shion.

"Yes, Sakura good to see you again." Said Hinata.

"Wait! Whose clothing are you wearing?" Said Ino.

"Ehh..." Said Sakura.

"Naruto's, because they went to his condo after they fell." Said Kiba.

"WHOA! Sakura! I didn't know you had such taste!" Said Ino.

"He's not that bad at all. I acutally like him out of all the guys the most." Said Shion.

"Heeeey." Said Kiba.

"Sorry, Kiba. It's obvious you have your eyes on Hi" Interrupted by Kiba.

"Hahaha! It doesn't matter!" Kiba prentending to laugh at Shion's statement.

"Where's Naruto?" Said Hinata.

"He went to buy a new phone." Said Kiba.

"Oh..." Said Hinata.

"What's with the long face, Hinata?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, it's nothing." Said Hinata.

"Well, speaking of Naruto. I'm changing my clothes!" Said Sakura.

[At Naruto shopping for a new phone.]

"Well, at least I got rid of the dirty rock." Naruto looks around to find the same phone he had before. "Haha, perfect." He picked up it up and head to the cashier to cash out. "Thanks! Have a nice day." Naruto walked to the bus stop. Naruto sighs and started to dream off. 'Damn, I lost all of my contacts... I don't even remember Hinata's number... Tch, it doesn't matter anyways.' Naruto turns his phone on. He calls Sasuke since he remembers Sasuke's number.

"Yo, Sasuke."

"I knew you weren't dead."

"Wow, haha. Just wanted to call just incase."

"Naruto... I'll talk to you later."

"Wait, lets go get something to drink tonight. I need something to relief myself."

"Good idea. Lets met at the Leaf Bar at 8."

"Alright, I see you then.""Bye." Naruto ends the call and put in his pocket. The bus finally arrived and he got on then headed home.

**To be continued**... Hoped you liked this chapter. I will try my best to make the next one interesting. :D I tried to make it easier for you guys to read. I'm sorry for the readers who told me it was hard to read. I hoped I fixed the problem.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : Tingly

**I do not own Naruto. Copyright of Masashi Kishimoto.**

_"Yo, Sasuke."_

_"I knew you weren't dead."_

_"Wow, haha. Just wanted to call just incase."_

_"Naruto... I'll talk to you later."_

_"Wait, lets go get something to drink tonight. I need something to relief myself."_

_"Good idea. Lets met at the Leaf Bar at 8."_

_"Alright, I see you then."_

_"Bye." __Naruto ends the call and put in his pocket. The bus finally arrived and he got on then headed home._

It has reached night time in Konoha. Naruto and Sasuke met at Leaf Bar at 8. They both sat at the bar. The music wasn't helping their emotional mood. They both sat on stools while drinking down their life. _**NOTE: Image them super drunk.** _

"Oi, Sasuke. Why is your face so woeful?" Said Naruto.

"I don't know maaaan. It's just... It's just life." Sasuke drinks the last bits of his cold beer.

"Ahhhh, friends, work, love, or family? Aye! Give my girly friend another one pa please?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto... What would you do if you feel like crying?" Said Sasuke.

"I... I would go ahead and cry till there is no more tears." Said Naruto.

"Eh ha... That's a lie... Why does my tears keep falling? Huh?! Ugh, I hate life right now." Said Sasuke. Naruto and Sasuke are going overboard with the drinks. They were already drunk and wasn't able to drive themselves home.

"Naruto! Why are you so mournful?" Sasuke asked.

"Haaa?** hiccups** Hinata... She broke up with me... hehe... Then I had a sexy girl sleep next to me the next night. I think... I don't **hiccups** remember." Said Naruto.

"Hahaha! You have the hiccups! You're a baaaaaaka." Said Sasuke.

"Me? Nooo, no, no, noooo. She loves you maaaan. She haaates me. Haha, Hina **hiccups** ta looooves my bestfriend." Said Naruto.

"Narutoooo, I met my lover again... She so tha beautiful! But... she hates me." Said Sasuke.

"AHHHHAHAHA, I'm not the only **hiccups** one who loves the girl but the girl hates the person."

"Why? This is all happening in one day..." Sasuke bangs his head on the bar counter.

"Oi, don't do that. You'll kill yourself." Said Naruto.

"I don't care." Said Sasuke.

"**sigh** My girly friend you need a therapist. Heeey, my hiccups are gone." Said Naruto.

"Yaaay, I'm so happy for you." Said Sasuke.

"Hahaha, Sasuke I'm glad I have someone to cry with." Naruto grabs Sasuke's cheeks and squeezes his cheeks.

"Oi, stop playing with my cheeks." Said Sasuke. Sasuke puts his hand on Naruto's forehead.

"Look at this little baby. Such a crybaby, hahaha." Said Naruto.

"You guys are idiots!" Said Kiba.

"Kiba?! Come drink some of Sasuke's pee pee." Naruto sticks out a glass or beer.

"Ugh! You guys are so embarrasing! Lets go home!" Said Kiba.

"How did you know we were here?" Said Sasuke.

"Simple! I come here every night!" Said Kiba.

"Oops... Shhhh, Sasuke. Lets run away before he catches us." Said Naruto.

"Yeaaa, come on." Said Sasuke.

"You guys are idiots! I can hear you guys!" Kiba grabbed both of them and threw them inside Kiba's SUV. Kiba just

drove them to his house.

"You guys are sleeping here for the night!" Said Kiba.

"Woo hoo! I call the big bed Sasuke." Said Naruto.

"Go ahead. I love the smell of the floor." Sasuke was on the ground sniffing the carpet floor.

"**sigh** I can't believe what is going on!" Said Kiba.

"Heeeey, I remember you. You're the ugly girl. Hahaha! Sasuke, it's the hideous girl." Said Naruto.

"I'm not a girl or ugly!" Said Kiba. Kiba turns around and saw Sasuke face down with his butt sticking up.

"Oh my... My friends are idiots!" Said Kiba.

"Shhhhhhh, Sasuke is sleeping." Said Naruto.

"Do as you please because you guys are dead tomorrow. You hear?" Said Kiba.

"ZzzzzZzzzzzZZzzzZZzzzz" Naruto starts to snore.

"Naruto? Shesh... At least my troubles are done." Said Kiba. Morning came after a ridiculous night. Naruto and Sasuke still K.O. on the floor.

"Wake up! You guys are lazy bums! Get your ass up right now!" Said Kiba. Kiba grabbed his broom and started to smack their butts.

"Wake up right now! Naruto! I know you're up! Sasuke! Get your ass up! You guys slept for too long! It's already 3pm!" Kiba was furious.

"I'm up! I'm up! My fucking head hurts!" Said Naruto.

"**moans** Whaaaat? Damn, I feel so dizzy." Said Sasuke.

"I have guests coming over in 5 minutes!" Said Kiba.

"What?! Why didn't you wake us up earlier!?" Said Naruto.

"**shocked** Where is your bathroom?" Said Sasuke.

"Down the hall!" Said Kiba.

"What's going on!? Why are we here!?" Said Naruto.

"I had to drag both of you guys asses here! You guys were so fucking drunk!" Said Kiba.

"Who the fuck is coming over anyways?!" Said Naruto.

"The girls from last time!" Said Kiba.

"What!? You have to be kidding me!" Said Naruto.

"We're having a barbecue day, today. Shikamaru, Choji, and Shino are coming as well." Said Kiba.

"Damn, I smell like beer!" Said Naruto.

"Go into my shower and pick my clothes afterwards!" Said Kiba. **DING DONG.**

"Ah, looks like they're here. Go, what are you doing!?" Said Kiba.

"Right!" Said Naruto. Naruto picks himself up and goes to Kiba's bathroom to shower. Naruto noticed the door was locked.

"Sasuke! Are you in there?!" Said Naruto.

"No, I'm not in here." Said Sasuke.

"What!? Liar! Hurry up!" Said Naruto.

"No..." Said Sasuke.

"You baka!" Said Naruto.

[Kiba entrance door]

"Heeeey!" Said Ino.

"Oi, you guys finally came!" Said Kiba.

"Hey, Kiba." Said Hinata.

"Hi." Said Shion.

"Hello." Said Sakura.

"You guys can put the food you brought in the kitchen." Said Kiba.

"Yo, Kiba." Said Shikamaru.

"Oi, Shikamaru, you guys came with the girls?" Said Kiba.

"No, we just happened to arrive at the same time." Said Shikamaru.

"We brought some pork!" Said Choji.

"Of course you did!" Said Kiba.

"Naruto and Sasuke here as well?" Said Shikamaru.

"Yea, how you know?" Said Kiba.

"I see Naruto's motorcycle and Sasuke's sport car." Said Shikamaru.

"Right... Well, come in!" Said Kiba.

"Wow, Kiba! I don't remember your house being big." Said Ino.

"You were here yesterday..." Said Kiba.

"Right... Anyways, where is Sasuke?" Said Ino.

"He's in the bathroom." Said Kiba.

"Eeeek! He's getting ready for me." Said Ino.

"I swear... What do you see in that guy?" Said Shion.

"Don't be so harsh." Said Hinata.

"Is the Orange here?" Said Sakura.

"Orange?" Said Shikamaru.

"Who is that?" Said Ino.

"Naruto." Said Kiba.

"Is he?" Said Sakura.

"Yea." Said Kiba.

"Oh, just great." Said Sakura.

"Oh, you guys are here." Said Sasuke.

"Ahh! Sasuke-kun." Said Ino.

"And you're here." Said Shion.

"I was here first." Said Sasuke.

"You look pale. Are you ok?" Said Hinata.

"I'm fine." Said Sasuke.

"Where is Naruto, Sasuke?" Said Kiba.

"He's in the shower." Said Sasuke.

"Can we start cooking? I'm hungry." Said Choji.

"That's all you care about Choji!" Said Ino.

"How you guys know each other?" Said Shikamaru.

"We took cooking class together." Said Ino.

"Hahaha! What!? That's rather halirious!" Said Kiba.

"How?! I wanted to learn how to cook!" Said Ino.

"Well, I guess your looking for a groom! Hahaha!" Said Kiba.

"Shut up." Said Ino.

"Well, I already turned on the grill. Just go outside and start grilling." Said Kiba.

"Whoaaa! You have a swimming pool!?" Said Shion. Shion looks through the glass door.

"See, I told you to bring your swim suit." Said Ino.

"I'm going in!" Said Shion.

"What a drag. This became a party." Said Shikamaru.

"Sasuke-kun lets go swimming." Said Hinata.

"No." Said Sasuke.

"Well, come on!" Kiba drags everyone outside where the pool was at. Everyone was now in their swim suit. Shion walks by Sasuke. 'Whoa, control your hormones, Sasuke! Why is she making me nervous!?' Sasuke watched Shion's every step. She runs then jumps into the pool."Heeeeere I go!" Shion makes a huge splash.

"Woo hoo! Now that is what I call fun!" Said Kiba.

"Anyone that you see in a bikini is fun for you, Kiba." Said Shikamaru.

"That's not true! Look at Choji." Said Kiba.

"Huh?" Choji had stuffed his mouth with pork.

"Really? Really, Choji?" Said Kiba.

"Come on everyone. Lets all jump in!" Said Ino.

"I'll pass on this one." Said Hinata.

"I'll go grab some beer for us." Said Sasuke.

"Awwwh man. This is great." Said Kiba.

"I'm just going to tan." Sakura lays on her stomach and let the sun shine on her back.

"You're so white." Said Naruto.

"Huh? What!? What are you looking at?!" Said Sakura.

"Oh. nothing... Your back of course! You're tanning aren't you?!" Said Naruto.

"I hope you drown in the water." Said Sakura.

"Really?" Said Naruto.

"What? Why are you covering your mouth?" Said Sakura.

"HAHAHA! Coming from the girl who almost drowned. I didn't have to save you." Said Naruto.

"I didn't ask for your help anyways!" Said Sakura.

"Come on." Naruto picks Sakura up and toss her into the pool.

"Wha-what are you doing!?" Said Sakura. **SPLASH**

"You need to learn how to swim!" Said Naruto.

"He-help! I can't swim. Some-someone he-help!" Sakura screamig with fear because she struggles to get to the surface.

Naruto takes his shirt off and jumps into the water.

"You crazy women! You're in 3 feet of water!" Said Naruto. Sakura stops panicking.

"Oh..." Sakura was awfully embarrased.

"Haha, let me teach you. So, you won't drown when I'm not there next time." Said Naruto. 'What? Why is he being so

nice to me?' Sakura thought.

"Su-sure." Said Sakura.

"Alright! Listen to me the whole time." Said Naruto.

[Ino and Hinata]

"Well, look at there. She's actually in the water." Said Ino.

"Yes, she is so scared of the water." Said Hinata.

"They look good together." Said Ino.

"I don't think Naruto would be a good choice for her." Said Hinata.

"Whaaaat? You still like him. Ooooooo." Said Ino.

"What?! No. She doesn't seem to like his type." Said Hinata.

"Let her learn about him then." Said Ino.

"Well..." Said Hinata.

"Wait! I forgot. We have a girl's rule. Rule #546 don't ever date your friend's ex." Said Ino.

"What knd of rule is that? There is also a lot of rules..." Said Hinata.

"I just made the number up to make is sound cooler. Ahhhhaha." Said Ino

"Oh." Said Hinata.

"Well, I personally don't mind them. It's up to you since he was your ex, Hinata." Said Ino.

"You're right. I don't mind at all. Naruto is my friend and also Sakura. I would want them to be happy." Said Hinata.

"I have my eyes on that Sasuke-kun boy." Said Ino.

"Oh... You do?" Said Hinata.

"Well, yes of course! He's so adorable!" Said Ino.

"Yes... What about Shikamaru for you?" Said Hinata.

"The bummer boy? HAAA, don't make me laugh, Hinata." Said Ino.

"Rule to Reach A Boy #23423492 don't judge from his cover." Said Hinata.

"WHAT?! You completely made that number up!" Said Ino.

"No I didn't... " Hinata starts to play with her fingers.

"**sigh** I still have my eyes on Sasuke-kun." Said Ino.

[Sasuke and Shion]

"What are you looking at?!" Said Shion.

"Not at you for sure." Said Sasuke. 'Damn, Sasuke. You're making it too obvious. Don't make eye contact.'

"Why are you looking, huh? It's because I'm in my bikini?" Said Shion. Sasuke helplessly blushes.

"No..." Said Sasuke.

"Sure, sure." Said Shion. They just both looked at each other. Then Sasuke decides to take his shirt off. Shion couldn't stop herself from blushing.

"What are you staring at?" Said Sasuke. Shion quickly turns her back on Sasuke.

"I'm just not blinking." Said Shion. 'Oh my goodness. Shion, stop blushing.'

"I'm going to cool myself." Said Sasuke. 'Hahaaa, you're doing a great job Sasuke. You're making her nervous. Naruto'sstupid _How To Make A Girl Fall In Love With You_ list worked. Stupid long ass title.' Shion can hear a splash behind her. She was getting more nervous than ever. 'Oh my goodness, please don't come near me.' She felt a touch on her back.

"Ahhh! Don't touch me you pervert!" Said Shion.

"...Shion, it's me Sakura." Said Sakura. Shion turns around.

"Oh... My bad." Said Shion."You ok?" Said Sakura.

"Yes, haha." Shion looked behind Sakura. Sasuke wasn't even in the water. He was sipping on his juice box. 'Hahaha! Did she really think I was going to touch her?' Sasuke thought to himself.

The sun was finally fading away down to Earth. There as no more sight of sunlight anywhere. They had went back inside to play a game.

"Awwwh! Come on! Are you serious!?" Naruto complained.

"Hahaha! You suck at this game!" Said Kiba."Shut up! Not like you can do any better!" Said Naruto.

"Come on lets go on with the game." Said Ino.

"Your turn Sasuke-kun." Said Hinata.

"Tch, kun." Said Naruto.

"Alright." Said Sasuke. Sasuke stoods up and head towards Kiba.

"Your word is duck." Kiba whispered into Sasuke's ear.

"What?! Why this one!?" Said Sasuke.

"This one should be interesting, duck." Said Shion.

"How did you know it was duck?" Said Kiba.

"Cheater! You heard him!" Said Sasuke.

"What?! I didn't hear a thing! You look like a duck to me." Said Shion.

"So, you been checking me out." Said Sasuke.

"Wha-what?!" Shion cheeks starts to pink up. 'Haha, Naruto's stupid _How To Make A Girl Fall In Love With You_ list is working so far.' Sasuke thought.

"I guess that's a point, right?" Said Ino.

"I'm tired of this game... Lets do something else." Said Shikamaru.

"I'll go cut us some watermelons." Said Sakura.

"I'll go help." Said Naruto. Naruto followed after Sakura.

"Whooaaa ho ho, look at there. That's something!" Said Kiba.

"I think they have something going." Said Ino.

"No dip. They spent the night together on Naruto's bed." Said Kiba.

"WHAT?! That's spicy news Sakura never told me!" Ino clenches her fists.

"Oh dear." Said Shion.

"Come to think of it. He did give his jacket to her when we were on the Blossom Boat." Said Sasuke.

"What?! She is a lot smoother than I thought!" Said Ino.

"How troublesome. Young love." Said Shikamaru.

"Why can't I find a guy like that? Sasuke-kun." Ino swiftly blink at Sasuke.

"I have no interest in girls." Said Sasuke.

"Oh... I knew it! I knew it!" Said Ino.

"Knew what?" Said Sasuke.

"That you like guys. I get it. The way you talk sometimes and the way you swave your hair. You're also really take good care of your skin. How pity." Said Ino.

"I'm not gay!" Said Sasuke.

"Then what is the reason holding you back?" Said Ino. Sasuke looks at Shion.

"How can I when the girl I love is so physically close but yet we are so far apart emotionally." Said Sasuke. 'Uhhh, whatis he looking at?' Shion had a puzzled face.

"Awwww, Sasuke-kun. That's the sweetest thing I heard a guy said in ages!" Said Ino.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm here for you." Said Hinata.

"I know you are. You're my childhood friend." Said Sasuke. 'Friend? Did he just friend zone me?' Hinata thought

"Oh, yes." Said Hinata. 'Look at her cute sad face. She likes Sasuke, huh? That's a shocker.' Kiba thought to himself.

[Naruto and Sakura]

"Why did you follow me here?" Said Sakura.

"I wanted to help cut some watermelon." Said Naruto.

"I'm fine. I can cut this by myself." Said Sakura.

"I'm still helping." Said Naruto. Naruto stood right next to Sakura. 'Why do I feel so tingly? I can feel his presence. His

arms touching against mine.' Sakura looked at Naruto's arms. 'His arms are so toned. What are you doing Sakura?! Stop

checking him out!'

"Uhhh, can I help you?" Said Naruto.

"Oh... I... I'm cutting the watermelon." Said Sakura.

"Yes, I can see that." Said Naruto.

"Ouch!" Said Sakura.

"Whoa! You cut yourself!" Naruto pointing out her obvious bleeding finger.

"Stop acting like a kid! Grab me a band aid!" Said Sakura.

"Keep on rinsing your finger with running water." Said Naruto.

"Yes, I know that!" Said Sakura. Naruto found some band aids and he leaned towards her and looks down at Sakura's cut finger. Her finger was placed infront of her stomach. 'Why am I feeling so nervous? He's so close to me...'

"There ya go. Wrapped around your finger perfectly!" Naruto smiled at Sakura.

"Naruto...Thanks." Said Sakura. 'Why is my heart beating so quickly. I can't control my heart. His face is too close to mine!'"No problem. What are you looking at?" Said Naruto.

"I..." Said Sakura.

"You what?" Said Naruto.

"It's..." Said Sakura.

"It's what?" Said Naruto.

"Umm..." Said Sakura. 'Come on say something! You coward!'

"Umm what?" Said Naruto.

"Naruto..." Said Sakura. 'I feel butterflies in my stomach! Keee!'

"Naruto what?" Said Naruto.

"AYE! What is taking you guys so long!?" Kiba enters the kitchen room. Kiba saw how close Naruto and Sakura were facing each other. Naruto and Sakura twicthed because of Kiba.

"Oh... I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to ruined your private moment!" Kiba runs back into the living room."Uhhh yea... Well, we need to finish cutting the watermelons." Naruto trying to ignore what just happened.

"Yes, you're right." Sakura starts cutting again. 'What the hell was that all about!? I feel so hot!'

Yeaaaa, I think I'm going to end it right there... I think Naruto and Sakura likes each other. :D oh yea. I hoped you enjoy my 4th chapter... mwuahaha. **TO BE CONTINUED**. ;D


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 : Fly

**I do not own Naruto. Copyright of Masashi Kishimoto.**

[The girl's condo]

"Sakura, I heard you got a new job." Said Ino.

"Yes, who told you?" Said Sakura.

"Shion." Said Ino.

"I'll start tomorrow..." Said Sakura.

"You sound dissapointed." Said Ino.

"Of course I am! It's just a small job that pays enough until I get a job that pays me more." Said Sakura.

"Your plan isn't that bad. I mean Ino doesn't even have a job, yet." Said Shion.

"Shion! Well, that's very true." Said Ino.

"Lucky, Hinata. I wished my parents were rich!" Said Sakura.

"Haha, it's my parents. It has nothing to do with me." Said Hinata.

"Still. You don't have to worry about anything." Said Ino.

"You don't even have to pay rent for this condo." Said Shion.

"Thank goodness we don't have to pay either!" Said Sakura.

"You girls are silly." Said Hinata.

"Heeey, how about we go visit Sakura at her job tomorrow?" Said Ino.

"Don't you girls dare come!" Said Sakura.

"It'll be fun!" Said Shion.

"We can be served by Sakura." Said Hinata.

"That's a plan girls! Tomorrow it is!" Said Ino.

"Ugh... Really girls?" Said Sakura.

"Heeey, how about I invite the boys as well." Ino suggested.

"What!? Are you crazy!?" Said Sakura.

"Of course I am! Not!" Said Ino.

"It could be a favor since Kiba did pay for our Blossom misfortune." Said Shion.

"Shion is right. We can return a favor back." Said Hinata.

"Ugh, fine, fine. I'll make sure I don't serve you guys." Said Sakura.

"Hahaha, I will ask the owner." Said Ino.

"For what?" Said Sakura.

"A reservation and you! Hahaha!" Said Ino.

"What the hell?!" Said Sakura.

"I'm going to call right now." Said Ino.

"You don't need too. I already called them yesterday." Said Shion.

"What?! You girls need to wait till I say 'I agree!'" Said Sakura.

"Yay! She agreed!" Said Ino.

"Thanks, Sakura. We knew you wouldn't let us down that easily." Said Shion.

"Haha, we got something to look forward to now." Said Hinata.

"I didn't agree!" Said Sakura.

[The boys at the bar]

"Hey, you guys. Ino invited us to go eat at the Un Cafe." Said Kiba.

"Oh, why?" Naruto takes a sip of his beer.

"I don't know why. Ino just told me to bring you guys along." Said Kiba.

"I'm not going." Said Sasuke.

"Whoa, whoa, whoaaa. Sasuke, don't you want to get closer to you know who." Said Naruto.

"Who?" Said Sasuke.

"Sasuke likes one of the girls?" Said Kiba.

"It's obvious! It's written all over his face." Naruto grabs a pen out of his pocket and attempts to write on Sasuke's face.

"Will you pipe down! I don't like anyone." Said Sasuke.

"Oh really, now?" Said Naruto.

"What's with the smirk?" Said Sasuke.

"Hahaha! You're too easy to read. I know you been reading my _How To Make A Girl Fall In Love With You_ list." Said Naruto.

"What?! That's a lie!" Said Sasuke.

"Sasuke, Sasuke. You suck at lying!" Said Naruto.

"Hahaha, I guess it's settle then." Said Kiba.

"What?! I didn't agree to go!" Said Sasuke.

"Too late anyways, because I told her all the guys would go." Said Kiba.

"What a drag... I feel like we spend too much time with the girls." Said Shikamaru.

"Choji isn't coming." Said Kiba.

"Why not?" Said Naruto.

"He has is own things going on." Said Shikamaru.

"Like me for an example." Said Sasuke.

"Ohhh, Sasuke. Let me explaing this girl a little bit more. Her name is the 19 letter of the alphabet." Naruto puts his arm around Sasuke's shoulders.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sasuke pushes Naruto off.

"I honestly think you should try to go and talk to her." Said Naruto.

"I still don't know what you guys are talking about!" Said Kiba.

"Kiba! This doesn't concern you! This could be Sasuke's future wife!" Naruto clenches his fist.

" **sigh **I just can't believe someone like Sasuke talking to a girl." Said Kiba.

"What are you trying to say?" Naruto asked.

"Come on, Naruto. Sasuke isn't boyfriend material." Said Kiba.

"Tch, you're the one to talk about boyfriend material. You couldn't even confess to the girl you liked before she got married." Said Sasuke.

"Are you talking about Tenten?" Said Naruto.

"Yea, it's Tenten. She got married to Neji." Said Shikamaru.

"Right, that's why he hasn't been hanging out with us." Said Naruto.

"Hahaha! You should sing that song from that one Korean artist. It was called "Wedding Dress" by Taeyang." Said Shikamaru.

"You guys need to shut up! If she loved me she would have not accepted Neji's hand." Said Kiba.

"Hahaha, wow. I'll see you guys later." Naruto drank his last sip of his beer.

"Wait, Naruto. Where are you going?" Said Sasuke.

"I'm going to go shopping." Said Naruto.

"Where at?" Sasuke asked.

"Just wherever that I find interesting." Said Naruto.

"Text me when you're done shopping." Said Sasuke.

"Why?" Said Naruto.

"I need to go over a few things with you." Said Sasuke.

"Haha, alright." Said Naruto. Naruto waved to the guys and left the Leaf Bar.

[Girl's condo]

"Hey, lets go shopping." Said Ino.

"Yes, please. I'm terrified by this boring atmosphere." Said Shion.

"Colors is having a sale today." Said Hinata.

"I'll pass. You girls go." Said Sakura.

"What!? How can we be HISS?!" Said Ino

"What the heck is HISS?" Shion asked.

"Hinata, Ino, Sakura, and Shion." Said Hinata.

"It was a name I thought for us girls." Said Ino.

"I'm still not going. Go ahead." Said Sakura.

"I don't want to go if you're not going, Sakura." Said Ino.

"Just go. I have a headache." Said Sakura.

"How did you get a headache out of nowhere?" Said Shion.

"Sakura, you shouldn't stay home alone than." Said Hinata.

"I'll be fine." Said Sakura.

"Suit yourself. I really want to go shopping." Said Ino.

"They're having a great sale today as well." Said Hinata.

"Ok, bye." Sakura plops her head into the corner of the couch and waved to the girls.

" **sigh** See you later Sakura." Said Shion. The girls walked out of the condo to the store.

"Ugh! Damn headache! Go away!" Sakura brought herself up. Sakura walked to the kitchen to look for some pain reliever. "You have to be kidding me…" Said Sakura. There wasn't any pain reliever. She decided to go to the drug store to buy some medicine. Her headache was bad enough. She couldn't even keep herself balanced. As Sakura reached the drug store; therefore, she went ahead and bought pain reliever.

"Ugh, my head is spinning so much." Sakura took a pill. "This should work soon enough."

"Hey, there. Are you ok cutie?" Said Pein.

"Huh?" Sakura replied.

"Wow, she's hot. We can take you somewhere better than here." Said Gaara.

'Are they seriously picking up a girl outside a drug store?' Sakura thought.

"We brought our car. We can take you home." Said Pein.

"Come on, lets take you to our car." Said Pein. He grabs Sakura's arm and slowly lifts her.

"Wha-what are you doing?" Said Sakura.

"Don't worry we will ta"

**SMACK**

"Wha-what the hell!?" Said Pein.

"Leave her alone." Said Naruto.

"Who are you?!" Said Pein.

"I said leave her alone." Said Naruto.

"This isn't your problem!" Said Pein.

"Let me take care of my own girlfriend." Said Naruto. 'Girlfriend?!' Sakura thought.

"Oh… Sorry, I didn't know she was taken." Said Pein. Pein lets Sakura's arm go.

"Come on lets go home." Naruto grabs a hold of Sakura.

"Home!?" Said Gaara.

"They live together?" Said Pein.

"If you ever put another hand on her. I will beat you till you can't move." Naruto glares at the two guys.

"Eh.. Just take your girlfriend." Said Pein. Naruto and Sakura walked away from the two guys.

"You ok?" Said Naruto.

"I-I'm fine. Thanks." Sakura presses against her forehead.

"You look ill…" Said Naruto.

"No, I'm fine." Said Sakura.

"Get on." Said Naruto. Sakura looks at what he pointed at. It was a freaking sport motorcycle.

"Are you crazy!? I'm not getting on that!" Said Sakura. Sakura was afraid of sport motorcycles.

"You don't have a choice. Move your hand." Naruto grabbed his helmet and puts it on Sakura. 'What? My heart is racing so fast.' Sakura was staring into his eyes. Naruto wasn't looking back because he was adjusting the helmet to make it fit her head correctly.

"There." Naruto smirked.

"Thanks." Sakura looks down. Naruto got on his motorcycle.

"Lets go." Said Naruto. Sakura just stood there for a few seconds.

"What are you doing?" Said Naruto. 'If I do this I may regret it. If I don't I may regret it as well.' Sakura thought.

"Don't be scared." Naruto sticks his hand out to let Sakura reach it.

"I just…" Sakura couldn't find the words. 'I can't find right words to explain this moment.' Sakura thought.

"Sakura." Said Naruto. Sakura grabbed onto Naruto's hand and got on the motorcycle while Sakura sat behind Naruto.

"Hold on tight, Sakura." Sakura held onto Naruto's waist.

**ZOOOM ZOOOOM ZOOOM**

Naruto turned on his motorcycle. Naruto stepped on the gas to impress Sakura.

"Wha.. WHA! Too fast Naruto!" Sakura held onto Naruto even tighter.

"This is the best part! Feels like your flying! Hahaha!" Naruto screamed with joy.

'What a crazy, baka.' Sakura couldn't help but stare at the back of his neck. A guy who she possibly like wears black studs, smokes, drinks, and rides a motorcycle. This wasn't her type of ideal guy. 'Somehow this makes me forget my headache.' Sakura smiled holding onto Naruto.

[Girl's condo.]

"Sakuraaaa, we're back." Said Ino.

"Sakura?" Said Shion.

"Maybe she is sleeping." Said Hinata.

The girls passed through the hall way to the living room.

"Where is she?" Ino asked.

"I don't know." Said Shion.

"Let me go check her room." Said Hinata.

"We didn't take that long at the store." Said Ino.

"They didn't have new stuff. A bunch of old stuff for sale." Said Shion.

" **sigh** Oh well. We can go next time. The next time Sakura will be going." Said Ino.

"Sakura isn't in her room." Said Hinata.

"What?! Check the whole condo!" Said Ino.

They girls didn't find Sakura in the house.

"Are you serious?!" Said Ino.

"She went missing again…" Said Shion

"What is her problem!?" Said Ino.

"The medicine box is out. I think she went to the drug store." Said Hinata.

"Let me call her to make sure." Said Shion.

"That girl is driving me up the walls." Said Ino.

"She looked in pain." Said Hinata.

"How can she get a headache out of nowhere?!" Said Ino.

"She isn't picking up..." Said Shion.

**VRIBE VRIBE VRIBE**

"That's her phone." Said Hinata.

"Are you serious?" Said Ino.

"She forgot her phone…" Said Shion.

"That girl needs serious help." Said Ino.

"I'm sure she is fine." Said Hinata.

[Naruto and Sakura]

Naruto and Sakura are sitting on the bench at the park.

"Are you ok?" Naruto smiled at Sakura. 'How he can smile so innocently?'

"Yes…" Said Sakura.

"Hahaha, I'm glad you're ok. Are you hungry?" Said Naruto.

"No…" Sakura replied.

**GROWLS**

"Hahaha, your stomach says you are." Said Naruto.

"I'll be fine." Said Sakura.

"Hey look! An ice cream stand! I'll be back." Naruto starts to run towards the ice cream stand. 'What a kid…' Sakura thought. Sakura watches Naruto buy ice cream from a distance.

"Back, haha. Here is yours." Naruto hands it to Sakura.

"Oh, it's fine." Sakura waves her hands back and forth.

"It's going to melt." Said Naruto.

"Fine…" Sakura grabbed the ice cream before it starts to melt. 'How did he know my favorite flavor was strawberry?'

"Mmm! This is delicious!" Said Naruto.

"You like strawberry flavor as well?" Sakura asked.

"Of course! It's the best flavor." Naruto licks down his ice cream cone.

"I-I like strawberry as well." Said Sakura.

"I was hoping you did." Said Naruto. 'Why does he keep on smiling without thinking?' Sakura thought.

"I hoped you didn't." Said Sakura.

"Huh?" Said Naruto.

"It's because when I go get ice cream for you for the first time with you. It was going to be the first flavor you tasted and liked." Sakura smiled at Naruto.

'Ha, that was what Hinata told me.' Naruto thought.

"Really? Next time you can treat me then." Said Naruto.

"It's a deal." Said Sakura.

"Haha, deal." They shake hands making a deal together. They both sat there till the finished their ice cream.

"Sakura." Said Naruto.

"Yes?" Sakura replied.

"Have you ever been heartbroken?" Naruto asked.

"No." Said Sakura.

"You never had a first love?" Naruto asked.

"Not from what I seen." Sakura replied.

"I'll warn you now, haha. It sucks a lot." Naruto rubbed the back of his neck.

"I bet so." Said Sakura.

"What type of guy do you like?" Said Naruto.

"I like guys who are clean. I don't like a guy who drinks alcohol on a daily base. Once and awhile is fine. I don't like guys who smoke. That is my biggest no, no. I like the guys to have clean ears. When I say that, I don't like earrings on guys. A guy shouldn't wear skinny jeans. That's for girls only. The guys with saggy pants aren't what I like. No one wants to see butts hanging. I especially hate guys who ride motorcycles. Those are super dangerous. It's a suicide call. I also" Sakura turned and looked at Naruto. 'Is he about to cry?'

"Naruto… You ok?" Sakura asked.

"Oh yea I am ok, haha." Naruto chuckled.

'I know you're not ok. I think I'm being too harsh…' Sakura thought while she examined Naruto.

"Oh I understand. Those people are bad." Said Naruto. 'Stop pretending to smile, Naruto.'

"Naruto…" Said Sakura.

"You're right. That type of guy is no good." Said Naruto.

"Naruto, I"

"It's ok, Sakura. That type of guy just wants to live just like any other person in the world. This world wouldn't be exciting if we had all the same people in this world. It's a choice that you make because you don't even know if you're going to die tomorrow, haha. I'm not saying you have to do bad stuff to live life to the fullest. You just have to give your all. People change not because they want to fit in. They change because they feel the need to be what they really are. It's what makes them unique in their own way. It's pure happiness a person can bring to themselves, haha." Said Naruto.

"I'm… I'm sorry!" Said Sakura. Naruto wasn't expecting Sakura to shed some tears. He held her shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Sakura, just be yourself. It can lead you to unexplainable events in life. That's the best part of life." Said Naruto.

"Well, I… I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Said Sakura.

"You didn't hurt my feelings at all, haha. I'm a man. We're strong. So don't worry." Naruto releases Sakura and punches his chest. "Well, not yet, anyways."

Sakura wipes her tears from falling.

"Please forgive me." Said Sakura.

"No need to be sorry. The only time when you need to be sorry is when you see tears fall from my own eyes, hahaha." Said Naruto.

"Ok…" Said Sakura.

They just sat there quietly for a minute.

"Naruto, I have a question." Said Sakura.

"Go ahead." Naruto smiled.

"How come, you're wearing a beanie, tank top, skinny jeans, and brown boots while riding your motorcycle? Isn't that dangerous?" Sakura asked.

"Hahaha, dangerous is my middle name." Said Naruto.

"I just don't get it." Said Sakura.

"When I ride my motorcycle in Konoha, I can feel the wind go through me. I love that feeling." Said Naruto.

"Haha, as long as you like it." Said Sakura.

"Oh! How is your head?" Said Naruto.

"I'm fine. Thanks, haha." Said Sakura.

"That's good **sigh** I totally forgot because I was too caught that you're here with me." Said Naruto.

"Wha-what?" Sakura blushes to Naruto's statement.

"Oh, it's nothing." Naruto takes a glimpse at his clock.

"Oh my goodness!" Said Naruto.

"What's wrong?" Said Sakura.

"It's almost 8!" Said Naruto.

"Did we really stay this late?" Sakura asked.

"I didn't even notice, because it's still daylight." Said Naruto.

"It's fine." Sakura stood up and grabbed Naruto's helmet that she placed on the bench.

"Lets go for another spin before I head home." Sakura smiled at Naruto.

"Haha, lets go!" They got on Naruto's motorcycle and drove around Konoha before Naruto dropped Sakura off home.

**VROOOOOooooom…**

Naruto turned off his motorcycle in front of the entrance to Sakura's home. Sakura climbed off the motorcycle. Sakura flips the visor up so to get a better vision of Naruto. Naruto still sat on his motorcycle.

"Naruto, thanks." Said Sakura.

"No problem, Sakura." Said Naruto.

"I would love to do this again one day, haha." Said Sakura.

"Yea! Lets do this again one day." Said Naruto.

"Oh! Let me give you my number." Sakura reaches to her pockets and noticed her phone wasn't with her.

"Something wrong?" Said Naruto.

"Ugh I left my phone upstairs." Said Sakura.

"It's fine. Some other day?" Said Naruto.

"Sure." Said Sakura. They just smiled at each other without a word.

"Bye, Naruto." Sakura waved at Naruto. She turned around and ran girly.

"Sa-sakura!" Said Naruto. Sakura almost slips on her own foot. She turned around to face Naruto.

"Yes?" Said Sakura.

"Hahaha, my helmet." Said Naruto.

"Oh! Right! Sorry." Sakura walked back to Naruto and took off the helmet. Naruto watches her as she takes it off. 'My stomach feels funny…' Naruto thought.

"There you go. Thanks again, Naruto." Said Sakura.

"No problem." They smiled at each other. Sakura bows then quickly ran. Naruto watches her steps just in case she trips. He hoped she would so he can have another reason to talk to her still. Naruto waited till she was no longer in sight. She suddenly disappears behind the entrance door.

"Ha, today was actually good." Said Naruto. Naruto puts on his helmet and turns on his motorcycle and drives off.

[Girl's condo]

**DING DONG**

"I wonder who that can be." Ino said with an annoyed tone. Shion peeks through the peep hole.

"It's Sakura!" Said Shion.

"I knew it!" Said Ino.

"Thank goodness she is ok." Said Hinata.

Shion opens the door to let Sakura in.

"Sakura! Where did you go!?" Said Ino.

"I…" Said Sakura.

"It's late! It's freaking 9 o'clock. I'm disappointed in you missy!" Said Ino.

" **sigh** You act just like my mom." Said Sakura.

"Sakura! I'm just worried the fact you left your phone. We couldn't contact you!" Said Ino.

"Oh, that's right I forgot my phone." Said Sakura.

"Wait, where did you go? I thought you had a headache!" Said Ino.

"I bet she sneaked off somewhere." Said Shion.

"I wonder with whom." Said Hinata.

"It's nothing you girls, haha." Said Sakura.

"I can smell someone else odor!" Ino sniffs Sakura.

"You pig! What are you doing!?" Sakura tries to block Ino's nose.

"Well, that odor sure smells like a guy to me." Said Ino.

"Sakura, if you had plans with someone else. You can tell us. No need to lie and wait for the opportunity." Said Hinata.

"Hahaha, I like your idea by sneaking off quietly." Said Shion.

"I'm tired you guys. I have to work tomorrowl." Said Sakura.

"You work at night…" Said Ino.

"Actually I work at second shift." Said Sakura

"That's perfect then! You will get off at 6. We are planning to meet the guys at 6." Said Ino.

"Wait, is all the guys coming from last time?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, but I don't know about the other guy." Said Hinata.

"You mean Shino?" Said Shion.

"He creeps me out." Said Ino.

"Where did he go at the barbecue party?" Shion asked.

"We don't know." Said Hinata.

"Is Naruto going to be there?" Said Sakura.

"Naruto?" Said Hinata.

"I don't know but I heard he might not come but- Wait! Naruto!? You like him, don't you!?" Said Ino.

"Uhhh, haha, what? Stop thinking about nonsense stuff." Said Sakura.

"Sakura, you like Naruto?" Shion asked.

"Huh? No, I don't like Naruto like that. Why would I? You guys know he isn't my type of ideal guy." Said Sakura.

"Sakura is completely right about that. Sakura's type is more like, Sasuke." Said Ino.

"Oh." Said Shion.

"Sasuke's type? Are you crazy!? Shion, you like him, don't you?" Said Sakura.

"No." Said Shion.

"What's with the face?" Said Ino.

"It's nothing. Sakura you should head to bed. You have a big day tomorrow." Said Shion.

"Hey, don't ignore me!" Said Ino.

"Ino calm down, haha." Said Hinata.

[Naruto and Sasuke]

"What took you so long to shop?" Said Sasuke.

"I didn't shop because I bumped into someone." Said Naruto.

"Anyways, I have a strategy to get our cars back." Said Sasuke.

"Finally!" Said Naruto.

"We know their location since our tracking device is still connected." Said Sasuke.

"I told you! I told you that putting tracking device in our cars will help us." Said Naruto.

"These guys aren't stupid either. I'm pretty sure they're going to use a decoy. They're probably going to use our tracking device and separate it somewhere far from the cars." Said Sasuke.

"I didn't think of that! We should have made a backup device. What's with the smirk?" Said Naruto.

"What do you think baka?! I put another one. It's smaller than the first one." Said Sasuke.

"Great job! This is going to be great. How come you didn't tell Kiba?" Said Naruto.

"I told Kiba about the backup plan. First, it's going to be me and you. If it doesn't work out he will come and sweep up our mess." Said Sasuke.

"How come Shikamaru isn't here? He's the smart one." Said Naruto.

"Where do you think I got my plans from?!" Said Sasuke.

"Right, that makes more sense now." Said Naruto.

" **sigh** Well, we are doing this tomorrow night after we eat dinner with the girls." Said Sasuke.

"Woo hoo! I'm pumped up! Ready to kick ass!" Said Naruto.

"Or be ass kicked." Said Sasuke.

**to be continued... **hoped you liked it. thanks for the readers who are following the story. i hoped to not dissapoint you guys. story building up. (:


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 : Bad Timing

**I do not own Naruto. Copyright of Masashi Kishimoto.**

[Girl's condo]

Sakura was in her room roaming around.

" **sigh** I still haven't put all my belongings away." Sakura sat next to her bed. She turned on her fan because it was warm in her room. She can feel the air that the fan was blowing against her face. She closed her eyes and reflected on what happened a few hours ago.

[Flashback]

_"When I ride my motorcycle in Konoha, I can feel the wind go through me. I love that feeling."_

_"Wha.. WHA! Too fast Naruto!" _

_"This is the best part! Feels like your flying! Hahaha!" _

_"It's a choice that you make because you don't even know if you're going to die tomorrow, haha. I'm not saying you have to do bad stuff to live life to the fullest. You just have to give your all."_

_"Don't be scared."_

_"Sakura."_

_"I would love to do this again one day, haha." _

_"Yea! Lets do this again one day." _

[Present]

"What am I doing!? Ahhh!" Sakura screamed.

"Sakura, Sakura! Are you ok!?" Ino runs into Sakura's room.

"Oh… I'm fine. Sorry, haha." Said Sakura.

"I thought something happened…" Said Ino.

"Sakura!" Shion trips over one of Sakura's unopened box. "Ow.."

"Are you ok?" Said Hinata.

"Yes, I'm fine." Said Shion.

"I was talking to Sakura. But, are you ok too?" Said Hinata.

"What?! Thanks anyways." Said Shion.

"Why were you screaming?" Said Ino.

"I thought I saw a spider, haha." Sakura rubs her cheek.

"If you say so." Said Ino.

"Well, good night." Shion walked out. Hinata and Ino followed after.

" **sigh **What a day." While Sakura took her shirt off. She can smell an odor that was similiar to her. 'This smell… It's so familiar.' She sniffs it even more.

"Oh it's"

[Flashback]

_"What are you doing?" Said Naruto. 'If I do this I may regret it. If I don't I may regret it as well.' Sakura thought._

_"Don't be scared." Naruto sticks his hand out to let Sakura reach it._

_"I just…" Sakura couldn't find the words. 'I can't find right words to explain this moment.' Sakura thought._

_"Sakura." Said Naruto. Sakura grabbed onto Naruto's hand and got on the motorcycle. Sakura sat behind Naruto._

_"Hold on tight, Sakura." Sakura held onto Naruto's waist._

**_ZOOOM ZOOOOM ZOOOM_**

[Present]

"It's Naruto's scent, hehe." Sakura throws her shirt over on her head. 'I think I'm a little too obsessive with the smell, haha. I didn't even get a chance ask for his number. Stupid, Sakura! How can you forget your own phone?!' She smacked her forehead.

[Naruto's condo.]

"I'm so tired… Ugh, dammit it's 12:55! Shit! I have 5 minutes!" Naruto jumped out of his bed and ran into the shower. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Naruto brushed his teeth as fast as he could. He got dressed to get ready for work. Naruto puts his tank top and walked past his bed. Then he stopped all of a sudden. He looked at his unfixed bed.

'Haha, Sakura slept there not too long ago.' Naruto couldn't resist but smile. He finally ran down to the parking lot and got on his motorcycle. He finally reached his destination. Naruto had his own car shop. He loves cars and motorcycles.

"Haha, welcome to Kyuubi's Garage!" Naruto screamed. He opened the shop's door.

"What took you so long, Naruto-kun? Do you not know how excited I was to fix up cars!? The power of youth! Our strengths are what carry the shop!" Said Lee.

"Lee I was just 20 minutes late." Said Naruto.

"20 minutes of our youth strength to fix up cars, Naruto-kun!" Said Lee.

" **sigh **That's why I hired you. You do most of the work while I sit and relax." Said Naruto.

"Yes! I love the youth!" Said Lee.

[5:55pm at Un Café]

"Wel- you girls are here!" Said Sakura.

"Hey, Sakura! I thought you were off by now?" Said Ino.

"I was about to go after one more customer." Said Sakura.

"Awww, look at you in your cute outfit." Said Shion.

"Thanks, haha." Said Sakura.

"It's a good look on you." Said Hinata.

"Aww, thanks girls." Said Sakura.

"I don't like it…" Said Ino.

"Well then, Ino." Said Sakura.

"It's because I love it!" Said Ino.

"AWWW, Ino! I thought you hated it for a second there." Ino and Sakura hugs.

"Haruno, you can get off your shift now." Said Tsunade.

"Yes, ma'am." Said Sakura.

"Alright, see you when you're done." Said Shion.

"Alright." Said Sakura.

"Hi, my name is Karin. It's nice to meet you girls." Said Karin.

"Hi." Said Ino.

"So how many people?" Said Karin.

"There is 8 people today." Said Shion.

"Ok, come this way please." Said Karin.

Karin showed them their table. All the girls were excited because this was technically a second date.

"Just press the middle button on the table and I will come whenever you guys are ready to order." Said Karin.

"Thank you." Said Ino.

"Well, what do you girls want?" Said Shion.

"Wow, their menu is actually good." Said Hinata.

"So what are you ladies going to order today?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, Sakura you're here." Said Ino.

"Lets wait for the guys to come first before we order." Said Hinata.

"Alright." Said Shion.

The guys arrived 10 minutes late.

"You guys are so slow. I thought girls were the ones who is supposed to be late." Said Ino.

"Haha, well, we got lost coming here." Said Kiba.

"Please sit down." Said Hinata.

Kiba sat in front of Hinata, Sasuke sat in front of Shion, and Shikamaru sat in front of Ino, and no one sat in front of Sakura.

"Where is Naruto?" Said Shion.

"He can't make it." Said Kiba.

"Why not?" Said Ino.

"He's too busy at work." Said Kiba.

"Where does he work at?" Said Shion.

"He works at Kyuubi's Garage. It's his shop." Said Kiba.

"That's cool. If I have problems with my car I know who to visit." Said Ino.

"When does his shop close?" Said Sakura.

"6." Said Kiba.

"Then he can come then." Said Sakura.

"He said that he has to fix up the person's car that came in late. He said it will take at least 2 hours. By the time he is done he will be exhausted because it's hard work." Said Shikamaru.

"Where is the shop at?" Said Sakura.

"It's 30 minutes from this area." Said Kiba.

"Can you give me the address?" Said Sakura.

"Uhh , sure." Said Kiba.

Kiba gave Sakura the address to Naruto's shop.

"Thanks, Kiba. I will go to his garage when I have problems with my car." Said Sakura.

"But you don't have a car…" Said Ino.

"Shut up, Pig!" Said Sakura.

"It's ok, you can go visit him." Said Kiba.

"I'm sure he's busy right now." Said Sakura.

"Just go visit him tomorrow." Said Kiba.

"I'm work tomorrow." Said Sakura.

"Well, you're out of luck, hahaha." Said Kiba.

"Lets order our food." Said Shion.

[Naruto's shop]

"Dammit! This is hard to bulge!" Said Naruto.

"Let me try, Naruto-kun." Said Lee.

"Hahaha! You can't bugle it either." Said Naruto.

"You're right! This is on too tight!" Said Lee.

"Lets both do it." Said Naruto.

"Is that a propositon request?" Said Lee.

"Are you crazy!? It's not the time for that! Get your head out of the gutter!" Said Naruto.

"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun! Ok, on the count of 3. 1! 2! 3!" Said Lee.

"AAAHHHH!" They both yeld.

**Throng**

"Alright! We did it!" Said Naruto.

"Technically we didn't do it together." Said Lee.

"Lee... You're killing the mood!" Said Naruto.

"I'm sorry but, yes! Our power of youth together worked!" Said Lee. They both high fived each other.

Naruto looked at his watch. It was already 7:12.

"Dammit, it's already 7:12." Said Naruto.

"What's wrong, Naruto-kun?" Said Lee.

"I had a group date with my friends today, but I'm stuck here trying to fix this car." Said Naruto.

"Naruto-kun! Go ahead and go! I can do this. Everything from here is easy." Said Lee.

"Are you sure?" Said Naruto.

"Yes! My youth power got this!" Lee clenches his fists.

"Hahaha, alright! Thanks, Lee!" Naruto got on his motorcycle.

"I love you, Naruto-kun! Be careful!" Said Lee.

"Uh… Bye Lee..." Naruto had a disgusted face.

"Bye!" Said Lee.

Naruto drove back to his condo. By the time he reached to his room and got dressed. It was already 8:36.

"Dammit! I wonder if they're still there." Said Naruto.

Naruto picked up his phone and tried to call Kiba's cell.

"Dammit! Why didn't he pick up!?"

Then Naruto tried to call Shikamaru's.

"What the hell!? Straight to voicemail!"

Naruto tried Sasuke's number.

"Hello?" Said Sasuke.

"Yo! Sasuke! Finally someone picked up!" Said Naruto.

"What do you want?" Said Sasuke.

"You guys still there?" Said Naruto.

"Yes." Said Sasuke.

"Who is that?" Said Ino.

"It's Naruto." Said Sasuke. Sakura's eyes looked up quickly. 'Naruto? Is he coming?' Sakura thought.

"Who was that talking, Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"It was Ino." Said Sasuke.

"Well, how long are you guys staying?" Said Naruto.

"I don't know. Hey, Kiba, how long are we staying here?" Said Sasuke.

"It depends on the girls." Said Kiba.

"We're leaving until closing time." Said Shion.

"We're leaving until closing time." Sasuke told Naruto over the phone.

"When is closing time?" Said Naruto.

"When is closing time, Sakura?" Said Sasuke. Naruto's heart skipped a beat when he heard her name.

'What the hell? That was a strange feeling.' Naruto thought.

"It closes at 10." Said Sakura.

"It closes at 10, Naruto." Sasuke answered to Naruto's question.

"Ahhh, alright. Thanks." Said Naruto.

"You have an hour. Are you coming?" Said Sasuke.

"I don't think I can make it, sorry." Said Naruto.

"Alright. I'll see you later." Said Sasuke. Sasuke hangs up the phone.

"Is he coming?" Said Sakura.

"No." Said Sasuke.

"Oh." Said Sakura.

"That sucks." Said Ino.

"Hey, I'm going to go. I'll see you guys next time. Thanks for dinner ladies. It was nice seeing you guys again as well." Sakura grabbed her purse and dash outside.

"Sa-Sakura! Where are you going!?" Said Ino.

"Do you think she" Kiba interrupted by Shion.

"Likes Naruto." Said Shion.

"That's adorable." Said Sasuke.

"What?! I didn't expect that from you!" Said Kiba.

"I mean I want a love story like that." Said Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, I can give you a story like that." Ino flirtatiously blinks at Sasuke.

"I already have someone in mind." Sasuke looks at Shion.

"What?" Said Shion.

"Haha, nothing." Said Sasuke.

[Sakura]

"Dammit! I don't have to see him today. I can go see him tomorrow. Why does it have to be today?" Said Sakura. Sakura got on the next taxi.

"Excuse me. Can you take me here, please?" Sakura asked.

"No problem." Said Kakashi.

"Thank you. Can you please drive fast? I'll pay you extra cash." Said Sakura.

"Alright. Buckle up." Kakashi steps on the gas as hard as he could.

"But don't kill us!" Said Sakura.

[Naruto]

"Dang it, it's too far… It's already 9… Make up your mind, Naruto!" Naruto throws himself back on his bed.

Naruto decided to unbutton his shirt. He took his belt of as well.

**RING RING RING**

"Hello?"

"Naruto-kun!"

"What, Lee? Is there something wrong at the shop?"

"We-well. There's a pretty girl here asking for you."

"Really?! Who is it?!"

"She looks like you. She said her name is Naruko…"

"Tha-that's my sister!"

"Naruto! She's so hot!"

"Don't you dare touch my sister!"

"I can't help it…"

"You touch her then your youth will not be a virgin anymore!"

"No! I can't lose my virginity to a gorgeous girl!"

"Wait there with her till I get there!"

"Yes sir!"

Naruto drove as fast as he could to see his sister.

[At the Kyuubi's shop]

"Naruko-chan, you look like your brother." Said Lee.

"Haha, we get that a lot." Said Naruko.

"Your brother makes a beautiful girl." Said Lee.

"Oh… Haha, thanks." Naruko had an awkward laugh.

"He will be here any minute." Said Lee.

"It's fine. I can wait for him." Said Naruko.

"Please sit down, Naruto's sister." Said Lee.

"Just call me Naruko." Said Naruko.

"Sorry, Naruto's sister. I mean Naruko-chan." Said Lee.

"Haha, I'm fine." Said Naruko.

"Look it's Naruto!" Said Lee.

"Naruto!" Said Naruko.

Naruto got off his motorcycle.

"Naruko! It's been forever!" Said Naruto. They both hugged each other.

"Wow, my younger sister has grown a lot!" Said Naruto. The siblings reunited after 3 long years.

"Naruto you grown so much as well." Said Naruko.

"Hey, lets go get a late night dinner." Said Naruto.

"Haha, you know what I'm thinking?" Said Naruko.

"Ramen!" They both screamed.

"Alright get on my motorcycle. I brought a helmet for you as well. Later, Lee!" Said Naruto.

**VROOM VROOM VROOOM**

[Sakura]

"There is the shop!" Said Sakura.

"Oh!" Kakashi brakes the car really hard. Sakura hits her forehead against the back of the front seat.

"You're one crazy driver!" Said Sakura. Sakura rubs her forehead.

"Well…" Said Kakashi.

"Here!" Sakura just tossed the money and left the car.

"Na! Na-Naruto…?" Said Sakura.

Sakura saw Naruto on his motorcycle. There was a girl who was wearing skinny jeans with a white top. Sakura couldn't see the girl's face because she had a helmet on.

"Who is that?" Said Sakura.

The girl got on Naruto's motorcycle.

**BUMP…BUMP BUMP… BUMP… BUMP BUMP**

'My heart is beating fast… Why do I have this feeling?'

Sakura saw how happy Naruto was. He was smiling away as if there was no tomorrow. Naruto then puts his helmet on then drove off. Sakura ran after Naruto.

'Why am I running?! Why am I crying!? This is stupid! Yesterday was something special.'

Sakura trips and scrapped her knees.

"Ouch." Sakura starts to shed tears.

"Are you ok?" Said Lee

"Yes, I'm fine." Sakura wipes her tears.

"What were you doing?" Said Lee.

"I came here to see my friend. It seems like he left already." Said Sakura.

"Your friend?" Said Lee.

"It's nothing." Said Sakura.

"Here let me help you up with those scraps on your knees." Said Lee. 'Was she talking about, Naruto?' Lee thought.

"Thanks." Sakura smiles at Lee. 'Wow, she's pretty. Where does Naruto meet all these pretty girls!?'

"I don't think your friend is coming back." Said Lee.

"What do you mean?" Said Sakura.

"Your friend is Naruto, right?" Said Lee.

"Yes." Said Sakura.

"Yes, he is definitely not coming back here till tomorrow. I can leave a message." Said Lee.

"It's fine. I rather send the message myself." Said Sakura.

"Are you sure?" Said Lee.

"Yes, I'm sure." Sakura smiled at Lee.

"Whaaa! I'm sorry to say this but you're the most beautiful girl I seen in my life!" Lee bows down to Sakura.

"Wha-what?" Sakura feels spooked.

"I'm at your service!" Lee salutes Sakura.

"Uhh… What?" Said Sakura.

"I will help you! It seems like the message of yours is important! I will take you to him!" Lee still saluting Sakura.

"Err… I don't know." Said Sakura.

"I know where he went. I can take you to him right now." Said Lee.

"No, it's fine. I don't want to ruin what he is doing at the moment." Said Sakura.

"I see what you mean. Lets go to his condo and wait for him." Said Lee.

"Can you stop saluting me. I don't know about that either." Said Sakura.

"It's fine. Naruto doesn't mind a lot of things." Said Lee.

"It's fine. Can you just give me the address to his house?" Said Sakura.

"Yes ma'am!" Said Lee.

"You don't have to salute me! I'm not an army lady." Said Sakura.

"Sorry, ma'am!"

Lee gave Sakura the address to Naruto's condo complex. Sakura decided to wait till tomorrow morning so she could go talk to him. Sakura headed back home after the incident with Lee.

[Girl's condo]

"Sakura! Where did you go?" Said Ino

"I just wanted to view around the place." Said Sakura.

"I sense a liar. Hahaha!" Said Shion.

"You're kness! Did you get raped?! This why you shouldn't so see a guy!" Said Ino.

"Oh, thinking about… I did meet a guy named Lee." Said Sakura.

"What?! I knew it!" Said Ino.

"Lee?" Said Hinata.

"Yes, a guy named Lee. His eyes were huge and super brushy eye brows." Said Sakura.

"Rock Lee! That's Naruto's employee." Said Hinata.

"How do you know that?" Said Sakura.

"Well, haha, long story." Said Hinata.

"It's so late… My head… uhh…" Said Shion.

"It was so much fun at the restaurant!" Said Ino.

"Oh my goodness, you missed it Sakura! It was crazy! HAhahaha!" Said Shion.

"We had a jello shot contest." Said Hinata.

"Is that why Shion is laughing hard at something that isn't funny?" Said Sakura.

"You guessed correct." Said Hinata.

"She went against that Sasuke guy. She also had a few drinks..." Said Ino.

"Shion actually won." Said Hinata.

"Hahaha! It's because Sasuke-kun fell over. He hit the ground pretty hard." Said Ino.

"It was so much fun." Said Hinata.

"Hahaha! My nose… Oink oink! Ino pig… I look like you! Hahaha!" Said Shion.

"Why did she have to make that pig nose? **Sigh**" Said Ino.

"I'll take her to bed." Said Hinata.

**RING RING RING**

"Hey, Hinata your phone is ringing!" Sakura screamed across the hall.

"Can you pick it up, please?!" Said Hinata.

"Ok!" Said Sakura.

Sakura looked at the phone's screen.

"Lover? I didn't know Hinata have a lover… Hello?" Said Sakura.

"Hinata." Said Naruto. 'That's... There is no way it's...

"Na-Naruto?" Said Sakura.

"Uhh, who is this?" Said Naruto.

"You're.." Said Sakura.

"Hello? Hinata?" Said Naruto.

**to be continued**... I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. whew, a lot more chapters to go! :D I want to make this story at least 15 chapters! :D thanks followers! you make me write more! Sorry this chapter barely made 3,000 plus words.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 : Ice Cream

**I do not own Naruto. Copyright of Masashi Kishimoto.**

**RING RING RING**

"Hey, Hinata your phone is ringing!" Sakura screamed across the hall.

"Can you pick it up, please?!" Said Hinata.

"Ok!" Said Sakura.

Sakura looked at the phone's screen.

"Lover? I didn't know Hinata have a lover… Hello?" Said Sakura.

"Hinata." Said Naruto. 'That's... There is no way it's...'

"Na-Naruto?" Said Sakura.

"Uhh, yea. Hinata is this you? Who is this?" Said Naruto.

"You're.." Said Sakura.

"Hello? Hinata?" Said Naruto.

"Hey, who is it?" Hinata tapped Sakura's shoulder to get her attention.

"Here." Sakura handed Hinata the phone.

"Oh, thanks. Hello?" Said Hinata.

"Hinata? Haha, who was that?" Said Naruto.

"Naruto, why are you calling me?" Said Hinata.

'So it was Naruto...' Sakura thought. Sakura walked away because she didn't want to hear what they had to say to each other.

"Haha, my sister is in town right now. She called for you. Naruko..." Naruto handed Naruko the phone.

"Hello?" Said Naruko.

"Naruko!" Hinata screams with excitement.

"Hinata! We haven't talked in forever!" Said Naruko.

"I know right! We'll have to meet up! How long are you staying in town?" Said Hinata.

"I'm not sure exactly. I'm guessing a month only." Said Naruko.

"That's not long at all." Said Hinata.

"I know, but I just graduated high school. I want to travel before I go to college." Said Naruko.

"Congratulations! Sorry that I wasn't able to come." Said Hinata.

"It's fine, I mean I was living out of town." Said Naruko.

"I can make it up for you. Lets hang out a lot before you leave again." Said Hinata.

"When can we meet up?" Said Naruko.

"Tomorrow would be great if you can make it?" Said Hinata.

"Tomorrow? Let me ask Naruto-kun." Said Naruko.

"Alright." Said Hinata.

[Sakura and Ino]

"Ino, does Hinata have a boyfriend?" Sakura asked.

"Not that I know of. Why?" Ino answered.

"I feel like she is hiding something from us." Said Sakura.

"What can she possibly hide from us? Hinata isn't the type to hide stuff." Said Ino.

"I answered Hinata's phone a few minutes ago. It said Lover." Said Sakura.

"Ooo, I wonder who is Lover. Why don't you ask Hinata?" Said Ino.

"I don't know… Do you think she likes one of the guys we hang out with?" Said Sakura.

"Please don't tell me you like the same guy as her?" Said Ino.

"I'm not sure." Said Sakura. 'Oh dear, she's in love with Sasuke.' Ino thought.

"Sakuraaa, you should talk to Hinata about it. If it's bugging you this much it's better to talk to her about it." Said Ino.

"I'm just so confuse…" Sakura bangs her head on her pillow. 'I mean… The girl who got on Naruto's bike and the phone call on Hinata's cell is bugging me so much… I don't know for sure if it's true.' Sakura thought.

"Are you girls busy tomorrow?" Hinata joins the conversation.

"Umm, I'm never busy." Said Ino.

"No, why?" Said Sakura.

"One of my friend that I just talked to on the phone would like to hang out with me. I was wondering if you girls wanted to come along since we're going to the museum." Said Hinata.

"Sure! Why not! Another new friend!" Said Ino. 'Hehehe, time to meet this Lover of hers!' Ino creepily rubs her hands.

"I think I'm good." Said Sakura.

"What? Sakura? You have to meet this friend." Ino shakes Sakura.

"Ehh, I'm just going to stay home and relax." Said Sakura.

"You can stay with Shion if she doesn't feel well tomorrow." Said Hinata.

"So then it'll be Hinata and I chilling with the new friend? That sounds like a plan to me!" Said Ino.

"Yep! Good for you girls! Good night!" Sakura slams her door after her.

"Uhh… What's wrong with her?" Said Hinata.

"I don't know." Said Ino. 'This is great! I wonder what's going to happen!' Ino thought.

[Sakura]

"Ugh, how stupid." Said Sakura.

Sakura unpacks her boxes and pulled out a necklace. This necklace is so beautiful. It was called First Fire Shadow's Necklace (first hokage's necklace). It was one of kind. There was no other like this necklace. She places on her desk and started to unbox her stuff once again. After two long hours of unpacking boxes, it made Sakura sleepy.

"Huuuuuoooohaaaaaa, I'm so tired." Sakura yawns.

**Beep beep **

"Huh? A text message?" Sakura grabbed her cell.

**'Hi, is this Sakura?' **

"Should I reply back? Ugh might as well."

**'Yes, who is this?'**

"Well, I guess it doesn't hurt to know who it is."

**'Hey! Haven't talked to each other for a day! I got your number from Hinata. If you don't mind without asking you first.'**

"Hinata? Hinata giving my number to strangers without telling me…?"

**'If this is a joke… Don't text me! I will haunt you down!'**

"Ha! That should scare off the person."

**'It's Naruto ); '**

"Naruto?"

**'Really?'**

**'No, I'm a frog. ribbet ribbet ;3 '**

"I guess it's Naruto."

**'Hahaha! You and your pink boxer with frogs. Sorry, I didn't give you my number the other night.'**

**'Heeeey…. xP . Haha, it's ok. I thought I would surprise you instead ;D '**

**'You sure did surprise me! I thought it was weirdo texting me. ;0'**

**'Hahaha, sorry to text you so late. 0; '**

**'It's fine. I'm not even sleeping yet. ;1 '**

**'I'm glad I didn't want to wait till tomorrow to talk. ;l '**

**'Why not? :{o '**

**'Hahaha, cute face x) I'm not so sure why. T.T ' **

**'That makes me wonder. ;B '**

**'Maybe because I miss you…' **

'What he misses me? He was actually thinking of me?' Sakura thought. Sakura didn't reply for 10 minutes.

**'Sakura? O.o ' **

**'Yes?'**

**'Ohhh I thought you fell asleep. Sorry. It's late I'll text you tomorrow. Bye.' **

'Did I make him mad? He seems mad.' Sakura thought.

**'Goodnight Naruto.' **

'I think he's mad. It's been 10 minutes…' Sakura thought.

**Beep beep **

Sakura quickly reaches for her phone on the other side of her bed. The excitement she felt inside her stomach felt great.

**'Sakura can you bring me some cold water? –Queen Pig'**

'It's just Ino! What the hell!? I thought it was Naruto…'

**Beep beep**

"Ugh what does she want now?"

**'Goodnight Sakura, sorry for late text. :) –Naruto '**

"Oh… Naruto… Hehe. He messaged me back. Eeekkk!"

**Beep **

**'I know you're not asleep you squealer. -_- . –Queen Pig'**

Sakura went to the kitchen to get Ino water before she heads to bed.

[Leaf Bar]

"Kibaaaa, I have a confession to make. I should have said this a long time ago." Said Sasuke.

"Haha, slow down Sasuke. I think you're drunk." Kiba said with a sarcasm tone.

"This is my most secret confession." Said Sasuke.

"Go for it man." Said Kiba.

"I'm confused but also I know I'm not." Said Sasuke.

"Yea?" Said Kiba.

"I think it's time to come out and confess what I really feel." Said Sasuke.

"Uhh… Please don't tell me you love me and that you're gay…" Said Kiba.

"I'm not gay! Will everyone stop saying that?!" Said Sasuke.

"Oh, it seems like the conversation as heading that way. You never confess anything!" Said Kiba.

"Just because I don't confess doesn't automatically make me gay! But anyways back to the real topic." Said Sasuke.

"Alright, alright." Said Kiba.

"Would you like to go with me at the museum tomorrow?" Said Sasuke.

"What the hell?! I thought you said it has nothing to do with being gay! Now you're asking me out to a date!?" Said Kiba.

"It's not like that you jackass! I just won free tickets to a museum! Naruto is already busy tomorrow! He doesn't want to accept the tickets!" Said Sasuke.

[Naruto's and Sasuke's conversation before]

"Naruto, I won free tickets to a museum. Want to go?" Said Sasuke.

"With you alone?" Said Naruto.

"Yes." Said Sasuke.

"Are you asking me out!? I knew you were a gay, Sasuke!" Naruto jumps on top of a table and dramatically points at Sasuke.

"Get off the damn table. You're making such a huge scene!" Said Sasuke.

"Fuck no! I thought we were only going to be friends!" Said Naruto.

"Shut the hell up! We're friends! I felt bad because an old lady gave me these because she told me she loves her husband too much to miss him on his death bed! She loves her husband more than art! See how strong that love is?!" Said Sasuke.

"Sasuke… I didn't know that you actually cared for others… Hahaha!" Said Naruto.

"Shut up. If you don't want to go then I'll ask Kiba." Said Sasuke.

"I'm sure he will go." Said Naruto.

"I'll see you later." Sasuke walked away.

Naruto heard his phone rang and decided to answer the call.

"Hello?"

"Naruto-kun, it's me Naruko. Where are you?"

"I was with Sasuke."

"Come home. I'm bored."

"I'm coming home right now."

"Oh, can you give me Hinata's number? I want to make plans with her. Know any good places?"

"Mmm, not really… Wait! How about the museum!?"

"Great idea! I'll ask if she wants to go."

"Alright! You girls have fun. I'll talk to you later." Naruto ends the call.

[Sasuke and Kiba present time]

"Ok, I don't understand how that was a confession." Said Kiba.

"It was hard for me ask you out!" Said Sasuke.

"Oh my goodness. Those two are gay. How cute!"

"How sweet of that cute guy confessing to the other cute guy."

"I knew he was gay! I told you!"

"It's a confession between two cute guys! Ahhh!"

"Sasuke! Would you shhh!" Said Kiba covering Sasuke's mouth.

"Mmm MMm! Mmm! Mmm!" Said Sasuke.

"What I can't hear you!?" Said Kiba.

"Look! They're touching!"

"They're about to kiss!"

"Mmm!" Sasuke moves Kiba's hand. "I said move your hand! Also stop touching me!" Said Sasuke.

"I wasn't touching you! I was trying to please myself!" Said Kiba.

"They shouldn't be touching each other in public places. Ahhhhh! So cute!"

"It's love! It can do anything to you!"

"Sasuke! I'm leaving!" Kiba slams the counter and left.

"That's a sign that something is going to happen later tonight."

"Will you shut up? I'm trying to enjoy my night." Sasuke glares at the rowdy people.

"Err, so scary but so attractive." Said the scared person.

[Next day at the museum]

"Ino?" Said Naruto.

"Naruto! You're meeting us here?" Said Ino

"Yea… Hinata came, right?" Said Naruto.

"Well, yes, of course." Said Ino.

"That's great! Haha, where is she?" Said Naruto. 'O.M.G! I thought they broke up!?'

"She's in the bathroom." Said Ino.

"Ah…" Said Naruto.

"Hey." Said Naruko.

"Oh, hello." Said Ino. 'Who is that? She's so pretty.'

"You must be, Ino?" Said Naruko.

"Yes, I'm Ino. You're?" Said Ino.

"Sorry, haha. I'm Naruko." Said Naruko.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Said Ino.

"Nice to meet you as well. Hinata!" Said Naruko.

"Hey, girl!" They both hugged each other.

"Oh, Naruto came along." Said Naruko.

"I can see that, haha. I guess you guys met?" Said Hinata.

"Yes, we introduced ourselves already." Said Ino.

"Oh, we aren't the only one here." Said Hinata.

"What do you mean?" Said Naruto.

"Sakura and Shion are here as well." Said Hinata.

"We had to drag their butts out of bed. It's good for them to explore since they were stuck inside for too long." Said Ino.

'Yes! I was hoping I'll see Sakura here.' Naruto thought.

"So where are they?" Said Naruto.

"They went inside the shop to get a map." Said Hinata.

"Ahhh, haha." Said Naruto.

"Naruto what's with the grin?" Said Naruko.

"Oh, it's nothing, haha, seriously." Naruto rubs his neck nervously. 'I see. My brother likes someone huh?' Naruko thought.

"If you say so, brother." Said Naruko.

"BROTHER?!" Said Ino.

"Haha, yes. This is my little sister, Naruko." Naruto headlocks Naruko and rubs her head.

"Na-Naruto-kun! You're messing up my hair." Naruto releases her and she fixes her hair.

"Oh, no wonder. You guys look alike." Said Ino.

"We get that a lot." Said Naruko.

"Hey you guys!" Said Shion.

"Finally! You girls took forever." Said Ino.

"We're here now." Sakura and Naruto made eye contact. He smiled at her while she didn't. She was more focus on the girl who was next to him.

"This is Sakura and Shion. Ladies this is Naruko." Said Hinata.

"Nice to meet you." Said Shion.

"Same goes for you." Said Naruko.

"Wow, you're so gorgeous. Naruto has good taste in women." Said Sakura. 'Uhhh what? It's kinda obvious we look alike...' Naruto thought.

"Uhh… Thanks?" Said Naruko.

"Sakura… That's Naruto's sister…" Ino whispers to Sakura's ear.

"Oh… Err.. Hahaaa lets get started on this tour!" Sakura tried to ignore the recent comment she made.

'That wasn't embarrassing or anything.' Sakura thought.

They all enjoyed their time looking throughout the museum. Sakura was slowly following the crowd since she was taking her time.

"Well, this one looks amazing." Said Sakura.

"Of course it is. If it wasn't then it wouldn't be in a museum." Said Naruto.

"Ha, trying to be a smart alec are you?" Sakura said with sarcasm.

"Haha, no." Said Naruto.

"Yea…" Said Sakura.

"Hey, after this do you want to go get some ice cream with me?" Naruto said nervously.

"Umm… Sure." Said Sakura. 'Chayah! Score! This is great!' Sakura thought.

"Alright!" Naruto answered with joy.

"But one condition." Sakura points her finger up.

"Yea?" Said Naruto.

"It's my treat." Said Sakura.

"Haha, that's fine with me." Naruto smiled at Sakura. 'That smile gets me all the time.'

"Alright when the tour is over we can go." Said Sakura.

"No." Said Naruto.

"What do you mean by 'no'?" Said Sakura.

"Lets go now." Naruto gazed into Sakura's eyes and grabs Sakura's hand. 'My whole body is completely overheated! His hands are so soft! Stop making me nervous!'

"I…" Said Sakura.

"Come on. We have no time to waste." Said Naruto.

"Oh ok." Said Sakura.

Naruto held Sakura's hand tightly wherever they went together. They both enjoyed this moment but knew it was going to end soon.

'I don't want to let her hand go.'

'He's holding my hand so tight. I can't get a good grip. But it also feels just right.'

"Oh no!" Said Naruto.

"What's wrong?" Said Sakura.

"The ice cream stand is out of order." Said Naruto.

"It's pretty hot outside right now…" Said Sakura.

They both watched the all the kids eating their ice cream.

"Haha, at least they're happy." Said Naruto. 'Haha, he's caring, huh?'

"Naruto, lets go eat at a cafe." Said Sakura.

"You're that hungry?" Said Naruto.

"Haha, they serve ice cream there, baka." Said Sakura.

"Oh! Then lets go!" Said Naruto.

"Wa-wait! Naruto! Slow down! No need to be so fast!" Said Sakura.

"Hahaha, we have to make it before there isn't anymore." Naruto looked back and smiled at Sakura.

'What a kid...' Sakura thought.

They finally arrived at the café. The line was too long.

"Ehh, the line is rather long." Said Naruto. Sakura noticed disappointment in Naruto's eyes.

"Yes, but Naruto it's ok." Said Sakura.

"It's not ok. I wanted to get ice cream with you." Said Naruto.

"Haha, next time." Said Sakura.

"Next time?" Said Naruto.

"It will give us another reason to see each other." Sakura smiled at Naruto. 'My fucking heart is throbbing!'

"You're right. Lets go to the park." Said Naruto.

"Alright." Said Sakura.

The day so far wasn't going the way they wanted. They just took advantage of the time they had together. They sat on the bench where they sat last time they were there.

"Hey, we sat here last time." Said Naruto.

"Haha, you're right." Said Sakura.

"Are your legs tired?" Said Naruto.

"No. Haha, thanks for asking." Sakura rubs her feet.

"We've been walking all day today." Said Naruto.

"Yes, but I'm fine. Hey look! It's the ice cream stand from last time!" Said Sakura.

"Oh… What?!" Said Naruto.

"I'll be back!" Sakura runs toward the ice cream stand.

Sakura waited behind the couple who was there first.

"I have two cones left." Said Obito

"We can get one for ourselves." Said the girl.

"No, really it's fine. I'm sure you both want your own ice cream." Said Sakura.

"You're here with your boyfriend." Said the guy.

"Oh he's" interrupted by the girl.

"Oh don't worry! I will share with my boyfriend. If my boyfriend doesn't mind than yours won't either." Said the girl.

Sakura turned her head around to see if Naruto was still there. He just sat there smiling and waving at her.

"See, we will just buy one so you can get the other cone and share with your boyfriend. I'm a guy and I would love if my girl did that to me." Said the guy.

"Honey, I will, don't worry. One cone, please." Said the girl. The couple left with their one cone together.

"Strawberry flavor?" Asked Obito.

"How did you know?" Said Sakura.

"How can I forget you?" Said Obito.

"Uh… Huh?" Said Sakura.

"The guy with the yellow hair was here last time with you. He was sweet. He talked about how much he liked being with you. You guys look like a happy couple." Said Obito.

"Oh… Haha, thanks." Said Sakura.

"This one is a freebie for being a happy couple." Said Obito.

"Oh no it's ok." Said Sakura.

"Go ahead." Said the Obito.

"Thanks!" Said Sakura.

Sakura blissfully skips back to Naruto.

'What is wrong with you, Obito? She has a boyfriend.' Obito watched Sakura return to Naruto.

"Hey! I got a free cone bu" Sakura trips and drops her ice cream on the ground.

Obito drops his spoons and walked toward Sakura until he saw Naruto screaming Sakura's name.

'What the hell are you doing? She has a boyfriend.' Obito thought.

"Sakura!" Naruto ran as fast as he could to Sakura. Naruto picked up Sakura and took her to the bench.

"You knees… Here." Naruto took his shirt off and ripped it.

"O-oh! Naruto! Wait!" Sakura sticks her hand out to stop Naruto from ripping his shirt.

"It's ok." Sakura hands were press against Naruto's bare chest. He was leaned against her. He was wrapping the injury with his ripped shirt.

"There, haha. You clumsy fool." Naruto gently punches Sakura's shoulder.

"I-I…" Sakura was overflow with fire. 'It's so hot! His chest is so warm! Why is my hand still place over his chest?!' Naruto puts his hand on one of Sakura's arm.

"Are you ok?" Said Naruto.

"Ye-Yea I'm fine. It's just that…" Said Sakura.

"I what?" Said Naruto.

"I… I scrapped my knees." Said Sakura.

"Hahaha, of course I know that, clumsy." Naruto turns around.

"Get on since you injured your knees. Plus your feet must hurt from walking all day." Said Naruto.

"I don't know." Said Sakura.

"Come on." Said Naruto.

"I guess." Sakura climbed onto Naruto's back. He was giving her a piggy back ride.

"Alright. Where do you want to go?" Said Naruto. 'I'm such a burden.' Sakura thought.

"Huh? Anywhere is fine." Said Sakura.

"I'm fine wherever. As long I'm with you then I'm satisfied. Also next time I promise to get us our ice cream." Said Naruto.

Sakura hold her grip tighter because the words Naruto said.

'This silly baka. I like you, baka.'

**to be continued**... hoped you liked this chapter. (:


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 : Fireworks

**I do not own Naruto. Copyright of Masashi Kishimoto.**

"Sakura sit here for a bit. I'm going to go inside to get you some medicine for your knees." Naruto softly laid Sakura on the bench next to the convenience store.

"Naruto, please don't take so long." Sakura pleaded Naruto.

"Don't worry because it'll take me two minutes. After this we can go hang out somewhere and watch fireworks!" Naruto set his hand on Sakura's chin.

"There is a firework show today?" Said Sakura.

"Yep! I'm excited to go. What about you?" Said Naruto.

"I wouldn't mind going. I haven't seen one in a while." Said Sakura.

"Alright, then lets go wait somewhere after this." Naruto chuckled at Sakura's silly face.

Naruto walked into the convenience store to look for medicine to protect Sakura's knees from getting infected. Naruto walked through every single aisle and wasn't able to find what he needed.

'Damn it. Where is the stuff at?'

Naruto looked through the windows to see if Sakura was still waiting for him. He didn't hesitate to smile at an innocent girl. Naruto no longer had the imperfect smile on his face.

'Ah, there it is. I missed it earlier.'

Naruto noticed a guy walking up to Sakura. It seems like they were making conversation. The scene that is happening outside of the convenience store displeases Naruto. He was eagerly tapping his foot on the ground waiting in line at the cash register.

"Hey, are you ok?" Said Obito.

"…Hey, you're the guy from the ice cream stand?" Sakura pointed at Obito with an uncertain answer.

"Haha, yea it's me. I saw you fall earlier and wanted to make sure you were ok." Said Obito.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thanks for caring." Said Sakura.

"No problem. Where is your boyfriend?" Obito asked.

"Boyfriend? Haha, you have to be joking. I don't have a boyfriend." Sakura chuckles and smiles sincerely.

"I thought the guy with the yellow hair was your boyfriend?" Said Obito.

"Naruto? Hahaha, he's just a friend of mine. We were just buying ice cream." Said Sakura.

'Her laugh is so adorable. Haha, when do you ever meet a girl like this?' Obito thought.

"Ahhh, I'm Obito Uchiha." Obito placed his hands out to shake Sakura's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Obito. I'm Sakura Haruno." Sakura grabbed Obito's hand and they both shakes hand.

Naruto was behind the entrance door when he saw Sakura and Obito shake hands. Naruto was envious because he wanted to be the only person who holds Sakura's hands. Naruto walked out and stood next to them. Naruto clears his throat to get their attention.

"Sakura lets go home." Said Naruto.

"Oh Naruto! Meet Obito." Sakura replied.

Naruto stared at the hands that were still connected.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Sakura felt concerned about Naruto's expression.

Obito looked at the direction Naruto was staring at. Obito realizes what Naruto was looking at.

"Oh, haha. I'm sorry, Sakura. I'll see you around." Obito lets Sakura's hand go.

"Bye, Obito!" Sakura blissfully waved at Obito and he waved back.

"Are you done now?" Said Naruto.

"Done with what?" Said Sakura.

"Never mind, I'm taking you home." Said Naruto.

"I thought we were going to watch the fireworks?" Said Sakura.

"I don't know. You're knees are in bad condition. You're better off going home to rest your knees." Naruto pretended not to think about the fireworks.

"Oh… Ok… Is that the medicine?" Sakura pointed at the items in Naruto's hand.

"Oh, yea. It's for your knees." Said Naruto.

"Thanks, haha. This should heal my knees for a couple of days. Naruto would you like some as well? Hahaha. Seems like your face expression is in a bad condition. Hahaha." Said Sakura.

"Hey, hurry up and apply the medicine. I want to go home." Said Naruto.

"Oh. I didn't know you wanted to leave that bad." Said Sakura.

"It's not that I want to leave." Naruto sat next to Sakura.

"Then what is it?" Said Sakura.

"I'm not sure." Sakura can see sadness in his eyes.

'Should I tell him?' Sakura thought.

"I bought you sweet tea." Naruto extended his hand toward Sakura.

"Thanks." Sakura took the sweet tea form Naruto's hand.

'I don't even like sweet tea…'

Sakura forced herself to drink it. Naruto watched her drink the sweet tea. He couldn't take his eye off of her neck. It seemed like she was in slow motion.

'Why does she close her eyes while drinking?'

"Ahhh. That was refreshing." Said Sakura.

"I bet." Said Naruto.

"Want some? I have a little bit left." Sakura shakes the can softly.

"No, thanks." Naruto thrusts his hair.

"Are you ok?" Said Sakura.

"Oh yea, I'm fine." Said Naruto.

"Just making sure." Sakura turned her head away from Naruto.

'How can he lie to me? You're so easy to read, Naruto.' Sakura thought.

"Hey, lets go." Said Naruto.

"Ok." Said Sakura.

"Get on." Naruto squatted in front of Sakura.

Sakura slowly got on Naruto's back. She wasn't holding onto him as tight as she did earlier. She felt uncomfortable the fact how weird he was acting. Naruto took his time walking around town without saying a word until they reached Sakura's place. He suddenly stopped at the entrance gate.

"Na-Naruto, thanks." Said Sakura.

"Mmm." Naruto replied.

"What do you mean by 'Mmm'?" Sakura asked.

"It's nothing." Said Naruto.

"You can put me down." Sakura replied with a disappointed tone.

Naruto released Sakura off his back onto the ground. Sakura was now standing on her feet. Sakura wanted to make eye contact but she noticed Naruto wasn't even looking.

"Thanks for the day, Naruto. I would like to do this again one day." Said Sakura.

"Yep. I'll see you around." Naruto didn't even hesitate to leave.

Sakura was a little pissed off after how the day begun great and the way it ended horribly.

'Did he really leave like that?' Sakura thought. Sakura shrugged her shoulders and took the elevator back to her condo.

Sakura was now in her room sitting on her bed with her knees raised above her mouth that her arm wrapped around.

'What is his problem? He was happy then suddenly sad. How bipolar! After what we did today was great.'

Sakura scrolled through her recent text messages. Naruto's name popped up. She clicked on his name.

'Should I message him?'

Sakura started to type something to Naruto but didn't send it yet.

**'Hey. Is there something wrong? You have me worried when we departed… ); ' **

"Ugh! That doesn't work, Sakura! Let me delete th- Oh my goodness! No! I pressed send! Please don't read it! Please don't read it."

**Beep**

Sakura refused to look at the phone. Sakura tossed her phone on the other side of her bed.

'I'm such a screw up!'

Sakura covers her head with her pillow. She decided to wait 10 minutes before she replied.

"Ok! It's time for me to look at the message!"

Sakura stood up quickly and grabbed her phone. She looked at the screen. It wasn't a message from Naruto.

**'Hey, where did you go? I didn't realize you were gone until now!' –Queen Pig**

'It was just Ino who texted me.'

**'I'm at home.'**

**'Oh, you're actually home before me. I'm still going to stay out Sakura. Just preheat some food for yourself. I can bring some food back if you want.' –Queen Pig**

**'No, thanks. Have fun.'**

**'See you later.' –Queen Pig**

Sakura comfortably lay on her bed on her back with her whole body spread out.

"Ugh, what a day. Why he can't he just tell me how he feels? That baka should just tell me what is making him sad."

**RING RING RING**

"What Ino?" Sakura answered the phone.

"Hey I'll bring you some spring rolls." Said Ino.

"No, thanks. I'm not hungry." Said Sakura.

"You need to eat something." Said Ino.

"I'm tired. I'll talk to you whenever." Said Sakura.

"I'm still bringing some for tomorrow I guess." Said Ino.

"Bye."

Sakura hangs up the phone and was annoyed.

**RING RING RING**

Sakura picked up the phone without looking at the username.

"What?! Go bug someone else!" Said Sakura.

"Ok." Said Naruto.

'Naruto!?'

"Wait! Stop!" Said Sakura.

"What?" Said Naruto.

"I'm sorry about that. I thought it was Ino. Why did you call me?" Sakura asked.

"I'm bored at home." Said Naruto.

"You are?" Said Sakura.

"I'm just watching TV." Said Naruto.

"That's better than what I'm doing." Said Sakura.

"What are you doing?" Said Naruto.

"I'm just sitting on my bed." Said Sakura.

"That is boring…" Said Naruto.

"There isn't really much to do anyways." Said Sakura.

"Want to come over?" Naruto asked.

"Uhh, haha. What?" Sakura nervously answered.

"Want to come over Sakura?" Said Naruto.

"Yes." Said Sakura.

"Ok. I'll pick you up." Said Naruto.

"No! It's fine. I can come there by myself." Said Sakura.

"Are you sure?" Said Naruto.

"Yes, but I need your address." Said Sakura.

Naruto gave the address to his condo to Sakura.

"Thanks. I'll see you soon." Said Sakura.

"No problem. Ok, see you soon." Naruto ended the phone call.

"Err. What just happened?! Am I really going to his house!? It's already 7!"

Sakura stumbles to her bathroom to fix her make up. She searched for a nice outfit in closet. Sakura could feel chills going down her spine.

"Why do I feel so nervous!? Calm! Calm! Calm. Calm down Sakura. Whew, calm down." Sakura gently punches above her chest. Then she finally made her way down stairs.

Sakura was now in the cab.

"Take me here please. The address is right here. Wait! You're the same guy from the other day!" Sakura eyes increased.

"Hello. We meet again." Kakashi salutes Sakura.

"I can't believe I'm in the same car with you again." Sakura slaps her forehead.

"I know this address." Kakashi looked at the address.

"How?" Sakura was surprised by the statement.

"Some girl used to go there a lot. That's how I know." Said Kakashi.

"Oh… Can you drive me there safely please?" Said Sakura.

"No problem." Said Kakashi.

It was a good ten minutes between Sakura's and Naruto's place. While Sakura was in the elevator to go to Naruto's floor. She kept on messing with her hair and her outfit. She quickly sprayed perfume on her since she forgot to do so at her house. Then the elevator door opened.

" **cough cough** What is that smell?" Said Obito.

"Sorry!" Sakura bows down.

"Oh, it's fine. Just a little too much. You can stop bowing at me…" Said Obito.

"Oh, right!" Sakura rises up fast.

"Hey… You're here?" Said Obito in shocked.

"What a small world. How come you're here?" Said Sakura.

"I was just at a friend's condo. Why are you here?" Said Obito.

"I'm visiting a friend right now, haha." Said Sakura.

"What a coincidence! Hahaha, oh same floor as me." Said Obito.

"Oh, you live in this building?" Said Sakura.

Obito looked down at Sakura and looked at her legs. Sakura blushes because she noticed he was staring down her legs.

"Umm, can you please stop looking at me like that?" Sakura demanded with a blushy face.

"Oh, my bad." Obito embarrassed by looking at her legs.

"It's fine." Said Sakura.

"I was thinking back when you fell." Said Obito.

"My knees?" Said Sakura.

"Yea." Obito rubbed his neck.

"It's a lot better now." Said Sakura.

**Ding.**

"I guess I'll see you around?" Said Obito.

"I guess." Said Sakura.

"Haha, alright. Bye, Sakura." Said Obito.

"Bye." Sakura smiled at Obito.

They both walked in different direction.

'That just killed me. It killed me because of that one of a kind smile.'

**Ding Dong**

"Hey Sakura. Come in." Naruto opens the door to let Sakura enter.

"Hey Naruto." Said Sakura.

"I made some dinner if you haven't ate." Said Naruto.

"I'm not hungry." Said Sakura.

"Oh…well." Said Naruto.

'I feel bad and he made effort to cook. I might as will eat his food he offered.'

"I'll eat it anyways. Thanks Naruto." Said Sakura.

"No problem, haha. Sit right here Sakura." Said Naruto.

"Thanks." Said Sakura.

"I hope you enjoy the food." Said Naruto.

"It looks good." Sakura takes a bite out of her food. "Pfst! It's so good…" Sakura lied to Naruto because the dish is nasty.

'Why did you lie to him? I can't help it because it tasted horrible!' Sakura thought.

"Hahaha! Not by your reaction. I'm not a good cook. That's all I have to say." Said Naruto.

"Sorry, that tasted horrible." Said Sakura.

"It's fine. If you want to eat something else, I have some ramen in the cabinets." Said Naruto.

"No thanks. I think I lost my appetite." Said Sakura.

"Hahaha, alright." Said Naruto.

"Naruto, may I ask you a question?" Said Sakura.

"You just did. Hahaha!" Said Naruto.

"That's not what I meant!" Sakura slightly bangs his head.

"Haha, go ahead." Said Naruto.

'Should I ask him?'

"Do you… Do you umm…" Said Sakura.

"Do you what?" Said Naruto.

'This is so stupid.' Sakura thought.

"Do you like movies?" Sakura asked.

"Hahaha! All that, for that? Yea, of course! I like action movies!" Said Naruto.

"It's hard to explain ok?!" Said Sakura.

"Then tell me why you asked then?" Said Naruto.

"I honestly don't know." Sakura was a little agitated.

"I want to go to the movies with you." Said Naruto.

"It's not like you would go. Wait, you would go?" Said Sakura.

"It depends on the situation. The situation now I would like to go with you." Said Naruto.

"Ok, lets go this weekend." Said Sakura.

"Ok, lets go." Said Naruto.

[Girl's condo]

"Ok, Sakura isn't home again!" Said Ino.

"I bet she ran off with her boyfriend!" Said Shion.

"She doesn't have a boyfriend." Said Hinata.

"Then I bet she ran off with her girlfriend!" Said Shion.

"She doesn't have a girlfriend either!" Said Hinata.

"Then she must have gone somewhere!" Said Shion.

"No dip!" Said Hinata.

" **sigh** Sakura is such a troublemaker. Let me call her." Said Ino.

"Just let her be. She's old enough to make her choices now." Said Hinata.

"That's true. I feel like ever since she moved in with us. She changed a lot." Said Ino.

"Maybe it's the environment that is causing her to leave the condo." Said Shion.

"Sakura doesn't leave without a reason. She must have busy work to do or something." Said Hinata.

"Busy work?" Said Ino.

"If you think about… Naruto wasn't with us anymore at the museum. Sakura wasn't there also. Do you think they are together?" Said Naruko.

"Uhhhh, Ino are you ok?" Said Hinata.

"I sense a dark aura." Said Shion.

"Better run." Said Hinata.

"THAT NARUTO UZUMAKI KIDNNAPED HER! IF THEY DO THIS NEXT TIME! MIGHT NOT AS WELL INVITE THEM!" Ino raged with anger.

"Ino calm down, haha." Said Hinata.

"How can I come down!?" Said Ino.

"Don't worry; Naruto isn't the type to just take an advantage on girls." Said Naruko.

"You better be right!" Hinata holds on to Ino from attacking Naruko.

"Why are you so fired up? Sakura is her own person." Said Naruko.

"Why? It's because she is growing up so fast. She's never been out with a guy before." Ino dramatically cries.

"Ino, Sakura isn't your daughter!" Shion slightly slaps Ino's cheeks left to right.

"It's not that. I just don't want Naruto to be the first guy who breaks her heart." Said Ino.

"Ino has a good point. Sakura never was in love before. She probably won't be able to handle it." Said Shion.

"We don't even know for a fact that they are together." Said Naruko.

"Naruko has a point. What if Sakura is with another guy?" Said Hinata.

"That's even worse than her being with Naruto!" Said Ino.

" **sigh** Either way it's a bad outcome for Sakura." Said Shion.

"I'm not going to let you girls talk crap about my brother. You don't even know him." Said Naruko.

"No offence but Naruto isn't her type." Said Ino.

"We don't even know if they're dating." Said Shion.

"Hinata, didn't you date Naruto?" Naruko asked.

"Yes…" Said Hinata.

"See! Another wrong thing! I don't think Sakura knows." Said Ino.

"Hinata knows him well. It's not like he is bad or anything." Said Naruko.

"Wouldn't it be awkward?" Said Shion.

"No." Said Hinata.

"Think about. They have been around each other." Said Ino.

"They didn't date for that long." Said Naruko.

"How long, Hinata?" Said Shion.

"5 months." Said Hinata.

"That's not long at all." Said Naruko.

"I don't mind Naruto since he is cute." Said Ino.

"You like him don't you?!" Said Shion.

"What?! Of course not! If I did then I would be with him right now!" Said Ino.

"Please let the young pinkest girl discover her own love life." Shion was officially annoyed.

"Learn how to let go." Said Hinata.

"Fine, fine, fine. If Naruto hurts her I will break his whole body! Also if perverted guys even glance at her! I will surely not forgive them!" Ino clenches her fists.

"Lets just grab ourselves some food and go home. It's getting late." Said Hinata.

"Do you guys want to go watch fireworks? There are fireworks going on at 8:30." Said Shion.

"No. It wouldn't be fair if Sakura isn't here for it." Said Ino.

"She's the one who ditched us." Said Shion.

"Still." Said Ino.

"Fine, lets just go home after this." Said Shion.

[Naruto and Sakura]

"Do you still want to go watch the fireworks?" Naruto asked.

"No, because my knees." Sakura touches her knees.

"I can carry you again." Naruto smiled.

"Haha, it's ok Naruto. I rather stay here." Said Sakura.

"Oh." Naruto blushes.

"What time does the firework begin?" Said Sakura.

"Dark time." Naruto a little nervous the fact Sakura was walking closer to him.

"I know that silly baka. Hahaha, can we watch it on your balcony?" Said Sakura.

"Yea, we can." Said Naruto.

"Lets go since it's dark enough." Said Sakura.

"Ok." Said Naruto.

Naruto lead the way to his balcony. He puts mattresses on the table outside so they can have a better view.

"Here you go." Naruto pats the cushion.

"Thanks, haha." Sakura sat on one of the mattress.

"This should be a good show." Said Naruto.

"I hope so too. I didn't think they would have fireworks in the city." Said Sakura.

"Yea, haha." Said Naruto.

Naruto kept looking at Sakura. Sakura looks straight to the tall skyscrapers. She wonders where the fireworks were going to shoot from. Naruto sees that Sakura was getting larger and larger. It was just him moving closer and closer to her.

'What are you doing!?' Naruto thought.

"Naruto do you think they have" Sakura turns her head and noticed how close Naruto was.

"Uhhhh, Naruto?" Sakura's blush was out of control.

'He's so close to me! It's making me nervous.'

"Yea?" Naruto replied.

"Why are you so close to me?" Said Sakura.

"I…" Said Naruto.

"I what?" Said Sakura.

"I like you." Naruto stared into her emerald eyes.

"You like me?" Sakura asked to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

"Yea, I like you." Said Naruto.

'Is this real? I'm not dreaming right?'

"I like you too." Said Sakura.

Naruto moved closer to Sakura. Sakura was frozen with no sound. She was like a statue.

"Na-Naruto, what are you doing?" Sakura said very slowly.

"I'm just getting a little closer to you." Naruto replied slowly.

Naruto and Sakura both closed their eyes. Their lips were half an inch far apart.

**BOOM!**

**Yea you end it the way you like it. (: thanks for reading!**


End file.
